Of Petty Gods
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Following up from "Warm Embrace" and "Second Chances", an Inuyasha and Avengers Crossover. A drift had caused two Gods that were so in love to separate and they are back to being single. Conflicted by many emotions in them, will they resolve things between them or will they be apart for good?
1. Of Petty Gods

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 1: Of Petty Gods**

His mortality had proven a distress to Loki more often then needed, often relying upon Kagome to guide him through the technology and way of living when amongst these mortals that were beneath him. To have become one himself, was more than just humiliating, especially before the eyes of all of Asgard that were present and about his deeds.

Kagome had always been there by his side, her thoughts were always on him, kindly and forgiving. However it was due to her protectiveness and fear over the story of her past that had originally cause the drift between that of Loki and hers to become even wider than the River Styx. He was somewhat depressed, anger even when she had left him. However, being the proud being that Loki was born and raised as, he never once showed such an emotion upon his face, only that of a cold indifference look, if not a cold glare of hatred that could sometimes easily be dismissed by the likes of Tony Stark, the man of steel.

"I'm flattered Anthony, but I'm just not that interested in having a one night stand with you," she told Anthony Stark, the infamous playboy.

Loki was more than jealous, but what was he to do then when Kagome and him had taken a temporary break up in which they had both agreed and initiated. Thor had thought it was a shame, but otherwise stayed out of their business wisely, knowing that to interfere with such a thing spells for more trouble than needed.

"Come on Kagome, it is just dinner, as friends," he told her as he watched her hesitated for a moment, a smile of triumph slowly spreading from his lips, knowing that he had finally gotten the Goddess into going for a dinner date with him.

And as expected, Kagome frowned at him before agreeing to his consent, still unsure if she had made the right decision, but what could he do that would harm her. His maturity was questionable at times, but the man before her had acted nothing but a gentleman in action most of the time, despite of his sharp and witty tongue.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then, sleep well Kagome," Tony told her with an all too chirpy tone as he left a quick peck upon her cheek before disappearing down the hall to where his private lab is. Kagome stood where she was, suddenly feeling weary and somewhat dreading of what was to happen soon.

"I see you have a date planned," came a voice from the shadow, making the young Goddess turn quickly as she saw the culprit walking to stand before her at a respectable distance, his face calm, holding no emotions.

"I guess you could say that, he has just invited me out for dinner tomorrow," Kagome told him with a slight frown on her face as she managed a smile for him.

Since their little break up due to something petty that were of significance to Loki, especially in regards to the truth being hidden from him since the time that they were official, he had his guards up and around her sometimes. Their distance was evident even in the eyes of the Avengers as they noticed the lack of closeness between the two immortals, giving one another looks at times as though in silent conversation.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, as the two Immortals would gaze at one another with a look of indifference upon their face. Loki could feel his heart being squeezed as though a serpent had coiled itself around it, causing his chest to tighten at the thought of her moving on so quickly. He loved her, but it was to the mistrust that she had in not telling him of her past and his hatred for humans that it had caused an awkward drift between the both of them, resulting to relationship between the both of them to be as it is.

"Good night," she said, breaking the silence between them as she retreated back into her room, which was not too far away from Loki's own.

Since that time of their drift, Kagome felt a barrier erected around Loki's own heart, finding him more distant, changed even as he stopped telling her things that were personal. She had respected him thinking that it was just a phase and the time that he needed to slowly accept her for everything that she is, trusting that his love for her would overcome that. However that was not true in this case, it had soured their relationship, causing them to drift even further apart.

Kagome had often tried talking to Loki, telling him things as though nothing had happened between the two of them and the many things that he had missed out. He was almost unresponsive as he was when they had first clicked, even nonchalant, as his mind seemed distant and almost far away. She had taken the hint, asking Tony for a favor as he gave her a room of her own to stay without question or doubt.

Thor had questioned what was going on between the both of them to which she shook her head in reply saying that nothing was wrong despite of herself. Loki had been blunt and had dismissed Thor, refusing to speak to him. Now back in her room, Kagome sighed as she looked out the window to the view of the ocean. Her thoughts were stormy, as she had once again thought about what went wrong in their relationship, still holding somewhat tightly to the past that she had with Loki and the time that they had spent together.

Even they as Gods and Goddesses have their own petty reasons at times, but this was somewhat beyond her despite of the many times that she had tried to talk to Loki but to no avail.


	2. Brooding Over Matters

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 2: Brooding Over Matters**

He was deep in thought, as Loki looked stood there looking out of his given room that overlooked the sea. In memory he was a bastard child, left to die in a cold temple of Jotunheim. Raised as a Prince of Asgard, second son of Odin, the God of Mischief, Chaos and Fire. He remembered that day well when he found out of his Jotun blood, stories that were told to young children of Asgard to fear and hate the most as they were growing up, he was the monster that they hated, the very monster that they battled and fought over the Casket for.

Even though he was the God of Mischief, Lies and Fire, Loki does not like being lied to, especially being kept in the dark with something so important. It felt like a betrayal, a question of his trust. He never asked to be King of Asgard, it was merely presented to him, and he wanted to make Odin proud of him. However he was always second best by Thor, never a match for his strength and skills as a warrior. He was always the odd one out, always being compared to Thor for the lack of his strength, tenacity and bravery, all of which he does not possess, perhaps except for bravery.

However what Loki lacked, he made up for it through his intelligence and wit, also priding in the skill of his sorcery, which he had taken up with much ease and talent for. Sadly though, that was all in the past, a past that he held onto with such a grip that it manifest into a hatred so powerful that it fueled him to seek revenge, power even to show to Odin who was more worthy of Asgard, and a worthy son, and not Thor.

Kagome awoke to the morning light streaming into her room as she sat up in bed. Her head tilted to the side as thought listening to something, she took a moment to as her eyes looked out to the ocean that seemed so far away. When she emerged from her room, Kagome saw Pepper a stack of paper in her hand as she said a morning greeting to the Goddess of Luck, disappearing down to the lab area of Tony Stark.

It was not often that she prepare breakfast, sometimes Steve would come over to offer his assistance in preparing breakfast or even lunch for everyone that was present. However today she was alone in the place of where they have Loki under house arrest most of the time, until someone had decided to bring him out to have a look around this world, this country area mainly.

Kagome used to do that, exploring New York with Loki with Happy as their chauffer and sometimes with the escort of Thor, if not one of the Avengers, sometimes Pepper herself if time would permit her. Money had never came across as a problem to Kagome, in fact the funding for her outings with Loki plus the extra member of the Avenger and their chauffer seemed to puzzle many. She had smiled at that thought, but money never really did came across to her as a problem, not especially much so when she herself too had set up a business of her own with the many antiques that she had gathered as souvenirs during her travel in the Feudal Era when mortal. Then there is also the help of Sesshoumaru who had aided her in the business, and helping her oversee it when she was almost never around.

As the Goddess of Luck, Kagome never really did neglect her duties and the many others that she holds. One could say that Luck practically follows her everywhere that she goes, and she was not one to keep the "luck" to just herself, sometimes granting that one golden opportunity was more than enough of "luck" that most needed. However she do screen through who gets the luck and whether they deserves it. It is not like she was an irresponsible Goddess to grant it to any and everyone that comes by her path.

It was quiet in the building as she looked around the place, sitting herself down on the couch in the living room as she politely requested for JARVIS to switch the television on to a random channel. It was not until a while later did Pepper, the personal secretary of Tony walked into the room to address Kagome once more, informing her of the time in which Tony was going to meet her back here to which Kagome hesitantly thanked the other woman as Pepper disappeared out of the building, leaving her alone by herself once more.

Usually she would be bringing breakfast in bed to Loki, if not getting him out of his room to be more sociable with the rest of the Avengers, teaching him of the modern day that he is in, even as to go out shopping for clothes with him as she would with nothing but smiles, laughter and herself. Everyone was more than fond of the female Goddess, her personality and charisma was just that charming that it was hard to resist her, even forgetting that she is a Goddess and not as fragile as she seemed to be. However with how things are between her and Loki, she did not know what else to do.

She had tried almost everything to get him to open up, trying to go about everyday with him as thought nothing had happened while her own emotions were reeling on the inside. It seemed almost like it was back in the Feudal Era where her affection for Inuyasha was hardly ever reciprocate. Sometimes the lump that she felt in her throat would not go away as she tried to push it down, the space between Loki and her grew more and more with each passing day, breaking her heart bit by bit as the cracks seem to grow even wider.

It was beyond repair, their relationship as Loki and her agreed to break off their already more than strained relationship as she took it with a heavy heart. Kagome remembered the heaviness that weighted upon her chest as she felt the tightness around her heart, almost making it hard to breath. She disappeared for a short while, choosing to take to her own private lodgings up in the mountains that was given to her by Amaterasu with a unique staff of her own. Kagome watched from the above the clouds the ocean of floating waters that is there from time to time, the wonders of being in the Realm of the Gods never cease to amaze her like the pocket world that uniquely belong to each kitsune. During that time period though it had been hard for her, she tried moving on bit by bit, sometimes busying herself, as she would wonder amongst the humans hearing their every thoughts and needs as well as the silent prayer to their own God.

It took her awhile, but she returned back to where Loki resides with Thor by her side, as she would listen to him engaging her in stories of his past and deeds, laughing over the many foolish things that he had done over the centuries past. It felt awkward to be back, not because she was not welcome there, but mainly because of what Loki and her had just went through. Loki had once again as always, confined himself to his own room, seemingly to be brooding over whatever was on his mind at the moment.

However that was now going to be part of her past as Kagome looked at the time before disappearing from her own abode to reappear where Tony Stark had requested to meet her at, only to see Loki beyond the glass window as she looked at him for a moment. He turned, their eyes locked for a moment as his was shadowed by the darkness outside, Kagome raised a hand to wave at him, a polite smile upon her lips before turning to face her date that was approaching her.

Kagome turned her head, wanting to say a goodbye to him, but he was nowhere to be found or insight as she allowed Tony to lead her away to the basement where his many sports car are kept.

* * *

A/N:  
To ladyyuuki16  
Thank you very much! ^^  
Oh things might just go your way~  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!

To KumiKo  
Things might just work out one way or the other~  
^^ Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To my other readers  
I hope that you guys are not turn off by the story, though I do hope that you will take it with a pinch of salt by my lack of information or misguided information that I might have within this story. If anything, I hope that all of you enjoy the story!


	3. Wine and Dine

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 3: Wine and Dine**

Kagome was pleasantly surprised with what Tony had installed for her, the first being that he was taking her to another country by means of his private jet. During her many years as a human, she never thought that one day she would be able to indulge in such luxury. As a daydream yes, but she had never thought that she would get to experience it, especially since she became a Goddess.

Being a Goddess has made many things in her life simple, especially by means of transport and things that she needed were usually almost like with a snap of her fingers or with a wave of her hand. Tony Stark was not exactly the type of guy a girl would be able to settle down with permanently, but as a one-night stand, and from what she heard, he was a 'god' in bed.

However, for the type of male that everyone had described him to be, Tony was actually rather fun to be around. Sometimes he does bring up things about work or his latest experimentations and inventions, or even about himself. Kagome laughed at him as she watched him lounged by the plush white leather chair lounges that he had designed in the jet, seeing him getting overly comfortable with being himself as he downed a glass of scotch that he seemed to favor.

Kagome had fallen asleep during their talk, and somewhere during their flight, she had used Tony's lap as a pillow to which she promptly sat straight up as she apologies to him. A blush staining her cheeks as she turned away from him in embarrassment, only to hear him come back with a flirt of his own as he motioned for one of the flight attendant to bring him warm towels which Kagome gratefully accepts.

They were in Japan, not something that she had expected, but it felt good to be back as she smiled at the feel of nostalgia washing over her, a smile upon her lips as she looked out the window of the car when being driven around. She had not expected him to bring her here, but it was thoughtful of him that she could not help but to hug him tightly before letting go. Tony seemingly surprised at her action, had almost awkwardly patted her back as he watch Kagome with all her innocence looked about excitedly.

Their reservation was not until 7 in the evening as Tony brought Kagome to shop about in the various parts of Tokyo, Japan. She had been ecstatic to be back in Japan, however there was also pain as she was not able to see her family, them presuming her to be dead, or her friends. Her mood was slightly lifted by the sight of Tony guiding her about of Japan as he brought her from one store to another, buying her things that were not necessary for her, right down to the most embarrassing of wear, her lingerie.

She had at first admonish Tony of what he was doing, but laughed at his antics when he had placed the lingerie before himself tell her of how it would look good on her, and causing her to just take it off his hand as she went into the changing room to try it on. He was crude at times, but he did mean well and is entertaining as he put her at ease.

Kagome had opened up a little of her past as she told him of the places that she had visited around Japan when she was a child. Also her time spent whilst she was human and still in Japan before being pulled down the Bones Eater Well. Kagome had however not told him anything in related to the Shikon no Tama or demons or even the Bones Eater Well, only stories of the myths and legends of Japan as well as part of her childhood.

Tony had long discovered that she was an easy person to get along with, especially with her personality as he listened to her story, commenting once in a while as they strolled through the streets of Japan's heart. When he had led them to a hotel in which he had pre-booked a hotel for them. Their lodging were in separate rooms a good thing of course, especially when she does not know what to expect from Tony Stark at times.

As she was coming out of the bathroom, she was interrupted by the knock on her door as she wrapped the bathrobe around her to open the door.

"It's nice to be greeted by such a sight," Tony said with a smirk as he looked at Kagome from top to toe before settling to look at her face. Kagome looked at him pointedly before asking him the business of his drop in to which she was present with a boxed parcel that he told her to change into for dinner before leaving her.

She was slightly irked by his checking out of her but set it aside as him being himself as usual. Kagome looked at the box for a moment deciding whether she should be afraid of his choice in clothes. She sighed as she lifted the box, her eyes widening in a clear display of delight as she held it up to fully look at the dress and smiled.

Tony Stark as to say was nothing but a gentleman and being gallant, also humorous as he wined and dined Kagome all the way till the early morning of 2 by Japan time. And by then they were as good as drunk as Kagome laughed and giggled almost at anything and everything that he said, holding and hugging onto him as though her life depended on it as she propped herself up whilst they walked into their respective rooms.

* * *

A/N:  
To ladyyuuki16  
Thank you!  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter~

To The KumiKo  
^^ Glad that you are liking the story thus far!  
Enjoy!

To Corin-chan  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

To my other readers  
I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, though I gotta say that the next chapter might be a bit of a hotter start off if I do say so myself~  
Enjoy!


	4. A Certain Fondness

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 4: A Certain Fondness**

Kagome groaned out softly as her body moved towards the warmth in the bed that she was feeling, curling up against the chest of the other person with her back against him as she nodded off into a light nap. Tony could not help but chuckle as silently as he could as he slide his hand around the female's waist a little tighter, pulling her towards him as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Stop it," she mumbled sleepily, sliding a little deeper into the blankets as she tugged the blanket a little more to her body.

This time she felt the warm reverberation coming from her partner's chest against her back as she squirm in bed a little. Turning to face said culprit as she crack open her eyes slowly squinting almost but was shock awake instead by the sight of Tony Stark in her bed, causing her to sit up all too quickly. Her head screamed at her in pain as her body swayed from the aftermath of the amount of alcohol consumed just the other night, or early morning.

She groaned as she tried to tug the blanket away from the male, covering her body up as much as she could as she scooted to one side of the bed. Her head was throbbing, aching in fact from her hang over, as she seems to feel somewhat off-balance with her world still spinning.

"Good morning sunshine," Tony greeted her with a little too much zest in his tone. He watched her for a second more before moving towards her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to draw her into his embrace, somewhat missing the warmth of the petite female before him.

"Please tell me we did not do it," She groaned out, bunching as much clothe between them as she held her head in her hands as though it would help ease off the dizziness.

"I wish I could sunshine," he told her with an almost too careless shrug, causing Kagome to turn her head in his direction almost too sharply as he pulled her to him.

"However, I don't remember what exactly happened last night apart from falling asleep," Tony told her truthfully with a half-hearted smile. If he had indeed slept with the Goddess in bed with him, he might have a need to go into hiding if not at least stay out of the way of two other Gods that were currently residing in one of his homes.

"Though if you're willing, we could remedy that little problem," Tony told her as he tilted her head up to look at him, a overly confident smile curved up at a side of his lips as he dipped his head down to capture her lips with his.

She was shock, unsure of what to say or do. As her sense of moral came flooding back to her, she pushed Tony away, away from the kiss that he had stolen from her. It was an almost searing kiss she had to admit, and though it may not be one of the kisses that she wishes for it was oddly a welcome to her.

"Sorry, but could you pass me a robe to wrap myself in?" Kagome requested politely as she looked at him, her hand still holding the blanket around her to cover her body from his eyes. She did however found out in the most relieve of revelation that she was at least wearing a set of lingerie, and one that Tony Stark had picked out for her earlier the other day.

He was reluctant as he watched her for a while, but got up eventually as he went to the wardrobe where he threw to Kagome a robe as he turned his back against her so that she could dress herself properly. It was really nothing to him, he had seen all type of women's body, both the good and the bad, mostly the good. Though it would be interesting to see how she looked like in all her glory, Tony could not help but smile at that thought despite of himself.

"I'm decent," she told the other male while sliding out of bed. Her footings were somewhat shaky but had steadied herself with the wall nearest to her as Tony watched in amusement at her current clumsy behavior.

Despite of how some female looked in robes, he would say that she looked just as delectable in her current robe, especially with her tousled hair, giving her an almost wild like edgy look. He was going to remark something about her, but decided against it as he told her he would return to his own room, making a grab for his own garments that seemed to have laid strewn over the floor, he was quick in putting them on before heading towards the door.

"You know you're most welcome to watch me undress and dress up again" he told her with one of his cocky smile, but not before rushing out of the door slightly just as Kagome was approaching him. Who knows what she would do if she had been dating their local God of Mischief, Chaos and Fire.

Kagome had frowned at his reaction but soon broke into laughter at his antics, shaking her head, the female Goddess went into the bathroom as she soaked herself in the tub that was there, hoping to take some of the buzz off her. This was one of the few luxury that she could get used to, not that she was not used to it in the first place, but more of something that she did not make it into a habit of needing.

Her mind drifted over to the Man of Iron that both Loki and Thor had mentioned, and found him to not be such a horrible guy at all, or so much as a playboy as they had expected. In fact she found him charming, gentlemanly, something that was not what most would describe him to be. Though she did notice he does have certain similarities to Loki in certain manners.

Tony on the other hand, leaned against the back of his door as he looked at the space in his room, he did missed having the warmth of another person body in bed, and it had been a while, especially after Pepper left. She could no longer tolerated his reckless manner of living, the way he would risk his live over the missions, and the way danger seem to stalk him and yet he still remain so nonchalant about.

Yet he smiled at the stolen kiss that he had gotten, and remembered the small petite female Goddess that was not too long ago sleeping in his arms, almost as though they were lovers. She is an easy person to love, and it is no wonder that even Loki would fall for a woman like her. Even despite of her status, she did not flaunt it like certain Gods or two would, and most definitely still remained down to earth and keeping things simple. Almost as though she was no more than a normal working class person, or a student even.

A fond smile were etched upon the face of two particular person in the hotel as they took their time in getting ready for breakfast, something that was both on their mind despite them not voicing it out.

* * *

A/N:  
To The KumiKo  
That you'll have to stay tune and find out for yourself~  
Enjoy~!

To c3lpt t1tl3d  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! =D

To the rest of my Readers,  
I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Gathering and Mead

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 5: Gathering and Mead**

Thing between Kagome and Tony was rather awkward and at times rather strain, especially when Tony's joke or flirting when around her seemed to be more toned down, if not sometimes even more over the top as compared to his usual style. Then again not many caught on thinking that it was his usual self as compared to Loki who remained ever so observant.

The green-eyed monster, jealousy, was in Loki, sometimes glaring at Tony at the thought of what could have transpired during their date. It nearly boiled his blood at the thought, causing him to usually turn away as he retreated back into his room, if not willingly follow Thor and some of the other Avengers as they went out on trips to the town, just to get away. Though it was something that should not matter to him especially when involving Kagome, it made him frown at times at the overwhelming emotions bubbling in him almost like when he used to see Kagome being close to Thor and his group of friends in Asgard, or near any other males in fact.

They had separated willingly, and though Kagome was still somewhat awkward towards him at times, but otherwise, it was getting better and almost like they were friends again, only more civil and with more distance between them. He shook his head, clearing his mind as his green eyes looked around the living area where the Avengers were gathered for the night for a gathering which they say was good for bonding. And much as Loki had opposed to it, Thor had roped him in to join them regardless of his protests, while Kagome too joined in as Natasha declared that there is always a need for another female to control the males in the room.

The night was filled with much laughter and joy as it filled the house, Thor had taken the liberty of bringing down mead from Asgard, the sweetness of it filled Kagome as she drank it down under much cheering from the rest of the Avengers. Loki had frowned at it, knowing the potency of any alcohol from Asgard, as it will not hit the drinker until the very last minute. Kagome's mind was filled with a certain buzz and warmness filled her body as she laughed at the many jokes and things said that night. Her body grew slack and relax as her reaction was somewhat slower, but still fast in a sense for the human race, her mind was fuzzy but enough to comprehend what was going on, until she started drinking more.

"Come on gorgeous," Tony slurred, pulling Kagome onto him as she laughingly pushed him away, her head tilted back but his gripped held on as he all but carried her onto her feet. The others were about more or less half awake, if not asleep. Thor, who was still drinking, had slung an arm around Loki's shoulder drawing him near as he pushed a tankard of mead into the other God's hand declaring for him to down it like a warrior, if not like a man.

His eyes however were trained upon Tony and Kagome as they swayed and walked in the direction of where their rooms were, or seemingly so. Loki was still very much sober, not liking the situation of how they were behaving so intimately and Kagome not putting up a fight or even pushing the mortal male away was starting to enrage him a little as he down the mead like it was water. Thor had cheered at it, filling the empty tankard as he toasted to Loki drinking more as they drank through the night.

Come morning, Kagome was woken up startled and half undressed and in-between of two particular male.

* * *

A/N:  
To The KumiKo  
Hahaha Yes I know! =D Though it is sooo fun! xD I just can't help it so very much~  
More to come I can assure you!  
Enjoy! And have a great weekend ahead of you~

To c3lph t1tl3d  
Thank you~  
Haha yes that is the main point, not that I could ever think of her sleeping with him either, but alcohol does makes one mind all foggy and messed up.  
I hope you enjoy this one too! Have a great weekend~

To my other readers  
Hello! And enjoy this new installment, I hope that all of you enjoy your weekend!


	6. Threesome

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 6: Threesome**

Her mind was in a whirl as she tried to phantom what had happened the previous night. She had drunk a little too much mead under the urging of the few avengers, especially from a certain male by the name of Tony Stark. She pushed the straps of her bra up to her shoulder as she tried to bring the blanket up to her chest while looking around the room frantically for a top of some kind to cover her up before any of the two either side of her awakens.

She was about to leave the bed when she felt arms snaking around her waist to draw her down to the genius in bed with her. His fingers caressed the skin on her stomach as he wrote gibberish upon her skin, as Kagome suppressed a quiet laughter, while trying to get out of his hold as he seem to held onto her tighter as he brought her against to his side.

"Where are you going my little minx," Tony mumbled into her hair as he breathed in her scent, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he napped on for a little more. Kagome nearly froze at the sound of his voice as she stilled.

She was glad though that she had some form of covering over her more intimate of body parts, and also it is an indication that nothing had happened between the both of them, or even with the other anonymous person in her bed. At the thought of a third person in her bed, Kagome quickly jumped out of bed with a gasp as she forcefully took the blanket from under both males to cover herself, running into her bathroom as she locked herself in it.

For things to happen twice and to top it off, this time there were two others in her bed. Kagome had not taken the chance to find out whom the other is, but she was sure that a certain billionaire would know. Just as she was going to exit, Kagome heard the thundering voice of Thor exclaiming in shock of what the two males are doing in her bed. It was no doubt scandalous enough for him to be in shock as Thor reprimanded them about the indecency deed that he thought had occurred in her room.

It amuses her as she stepped out of the bathroom, properly clothed this time as she tried to quietly slip through, aware of the sudden silence at her appearance. "Lady Kagome, have these two done anything to harm you or violate you in any ways?" he thundered, pointing his hammer in the two male's direction.

"I don't think we did anything?" she told him with a frown as Kagome stood in front of the toilet door, her eyes roaming to the males in her bed, finally knowing who it was.

"Really Pointbreak, I'm surprise at you, though can't say that I am not surprise to find Capsicles in the same bed as us," Steve, otherwise known as Captain America was groaning as he held his head within his hands. The hangover he was experience is bad, but not as embarrassing to be in the same bed as Tony Stark and Kagome at the same time.

He remember wanting to just check on Kagome and Tony, to make sure that they were both alright, but how he had managed to knock out before he got to his own room was another mystery. However Tony was not making matters any better by making it into a joke, or to make it worse, Thor had to be there to find them all in bed and made the issue bigger than it already is.

Loki heard what was going on, was even there to catch a few glimpse of things. Even if he did know that Kagome did not sleep with either of the male in her bed, he was gripped by jealousy still, a slow anger bubbling up within him as he turned to go back into his rooms to pour through the scrolls that Thor had brought down from Asgard for him. He had agree to their breakup, and he will not regret the choice that he had made despite of both their stubbornness, mainly his.

* * *

A/N:  
To KumiKo  
Oh~ I know right~ =D  
I was originally thinking of Loki as well, but he has too much arrogance and integrity in him to do something so low.  
Enjoy the weekend again! =D


	7. To Feel…

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 7: To Feel…**

Twice when they were in the same bed, there was absolutely nothing happening between them, except perhaps the morning confusion and shock that seems to find her so ever easily. He was amused at her reaction even though she may be a Goddess, however he get the other impression that she was all but that. Another reason for them all to easily forget of what she is capable of, unlike Thor and Loki who are the two Gods that made it known without any words needed.

And it has been a week or so since Kagome had last made an appearance, Thor who had visited Kagome in her own home and domain was nowhere to be found and announced to the team of Avengers and Loki about it. There was no need for them to worry about her they know, though the least could be said about it as Loki occasionally paced in his room, wearing the carpet thin if possible.

He was furious when he had found out of her infidelity, especially sleeping with Anthony Edward Stark of all people, and not for the first time as well. He knows of Kagome's own virtues and her view of one-night stands. Now the sight of Tony Stark irked him so much that he itches to create some form of trouble or mischief on the man of iron, even if it meant his death.

Like always, Loki had told himself that whatever it is that Kagome wanted to do or does, it has nothing to do with him at all. However it does get to him still, with the way the males are drawn to her like moths to a flame. Males of all species and being could not help but to fall in love with her, it was just who she is. He hated to admit it, but there are still lingering emotions and feelings that he has for her. Loki clenched his hand into a fist as he resisted the urge to crush the window before of him. It was only a matter of time before he regain his powers, and then things will start to get back on track.

Kagome on the other hand was not at all prepared with the warm reception of worries and concern that she received when upon her return to the Mansion where the rest of the Avengers seemed to be awaiting her. Loki was somewhere in the living, alone in the corner, while the rest of the members that does not include the Natasha were gathered there, as was the rare guest that is Bruce Banner.

It was but the small matter of her handling a few rogue demons that had somehow made their way into Ningenkai, and it was her duty to subdue them, if not return them to where they originally belong, also the Shikon no Tama that they were hunting her down specifically for. Kagome was worried on that as she unconsciously felt where her heart is with the tips of her fingers. Tony who had been looking at her, was drawn towards her, at times being mislead by her little actions that she was doing unconsciously, like the way her lips parted and the way her fingers would play just above the skin of her chest as she would let a silent sigh escape from her lips.

Tony was about to approached her, but was instead intercepted by Thor as he made an entrance uniquely to his own, Kagome smiled as he laughed out loudly, his booming voice called out to her as she walked up to him, only to be embraced tightly. Tony turned to take a quick sip of his glass of scotch before he walked towards the two of them.

"We were not expecting you in this early Pointbreak," he told the God of Thunder as he patted the male on the back.

Thor beamed at the man next to him as he set Kagome down on her two feet. They chatted and somehow as always, things got more alcoholic as the night went by. Kagome tried to curb her drinking, but was instead pushed to drink more by the others as they too drown themselves in the liquid that she had come to grow somewhat accustomed to. Loki who had seen what had happened, somehow moved to be near them somewhere during their drinking as he took the glasses that were meant for Kagome who was already too tipsy to know what was going on as he downed the rest of her drinks like it was nothing.

* * *

A/N:

To Corin-chan  
Haha I'm thinking of making it a triangle for now?

To The KumiKo  
I will try to slot in more encounters with Steve in this stories~  
Maybe some in the next chapter or something =D

To the rest of my Readers  
So glad to see that the lack of updates have not detered all of you from reading the story! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
Update will be slow however, as I am rather busy juggling quite a few things at one go myself.  
Enjoy!


	8. Being Jealous

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 8: Being Jealous**

Loki was the only one left awake as he watched the rest of the Avengers or most of the male members in the Avengers strewn over the furniture or asleep somewhere within sight. Thor was fast asleep, his snoring at the moment relatively not as bad as he watched his former lover fast asleep against his chest.

It made his heart skipped a beat as he watches her sleeping form against him, even with a slight movement away from her, made her snuggled up against him for warmth. It was perhaps one of the downside to her being this vulnerable when drunken or tipsy. Loki sighed uncharacteristically as he lifted the sleeping Goddess into his arms, carrying her easily across the other sleeping forms on the ground as he laid Kagome down on the bed of the finest Egyptian cotton.

Despite being a mortal, the Man of Iron did have rather fine taste for certain things when it comes to luxury living from time to time. He left Kagome there for a while, disappearing into the living room as he moved a few persons and grab a few items before returning to Kagome's room.

It was only in the morning did he smirked in anticipation of a rather flabbergasted Steve Rogers, and two other assassin that made the commotion enough to rouse the man called Tony Stark. Though he may not have his powers, but there are few rather easy feat of tricks or even compromising picture that he could easily attained. Kagome who had groaned at the noise, frowned in her sleep as she tried to block the noise off with the coverlet drew up over her head.

Loki smiled, bemused at her antics, but of course such emotions he would never show to just anyone should there be any in the room as he leaned down to kiss Kagome on the forehead just as he drew the coverlet down. It was like they were back together again, the familiar flow of actions that came so naturally to him did not feel awkward or wrong at all. Her eyes were slow to open, but the sight of Loki had her shutting her eyes, as well as the strong morning lights that were streaming into her room.

"Loki," she groaned out, turning her head as she turned to face her back from which the sunlight was streaming in, not wanting to see it this early in the morning just yet. He would have chuckled at her antics, but instead held it back as he sat by the side of her bed.

"We're alone, do not fret so Lady Kagome," he had informed her in one of his more formal tone, a certain imperious manner to it as he waited for her to get use to the amount of light in her room.

In truth, he had not slept the whole night, somehow just contented being able to watch the sleeping face of Kagome as he recollected of their past together, and the many things that they have shared. It would have been an entire lifespan to a mortal, but to them it was merely a few years it seemed that have passed by, after all, they are Immortals, Gods and Goddess, untouched and unattainable even by mortals. However his half-brother Thor, had fallen for a mortal female, the likes that he would have easily manipulated, but she played no part, that is until he had underestimated her.

"What time is it?" she had questioned, voice muffled by the coverlet that she had drawn up to her chin as she looked at Loki through squinted eyes.

However, it was just at that moment that Steve chooses to make an appearance as he knocked on her door to await some form of an answer. By the time that Steve, or Captain America entered Kagome's room, Loki was standing by her bedside to regard him imperiously with a hint of annoyance showing through his eyes as Steve nodded a greeting in his direction before checking up on Kagome and her well being.

If it was possible, Loki had wanted to scoff at Steve Rogers, his mannerism and charm did not work on the Trickster at all. The affection that the hero had for the Goddess before them was more than evident, as was his shyness that was even more apparent since the day that he was caught in the same bed with Kagome as was with Tony Stark.

* * *

A/N:

To The KumiKo,  
Hey! Here's another update for your pleasure! ^^

To the Rest of my Readers,  
Things has been pretty stagnant lately, so I guess my story is somewhat stagnant as well.  
Enjoy!


	9. Request of A Goddess

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 9: Request of A Goddess**

It was awkward, and somehow it puzzled her as to why Loki had been taking care of her that night, and if she had heard correctly from Thor, it was Loki who had brought her back to her room and drank on behalf of her. It cause her to skip a heart beat at the thought of that, does he still care for her?

In an attempt to forget it as to how Loki had formally proposed, Kagome had spent time faithfully carrying out her responsibilities, even as to help out the various other Gods and Goddesses should there be trouble that needed aid. Today however, things are rather dull and monotonous, as Kagome had offered to help Steve with the preparation of dinner.

For a person who had been living life of long ago, Steve had adapted as well as he could to the modern day and its technologies. There were times when he of course still needed Kagome's help, and sometimes causing her to laugh at his antics when he encountered something that he was not familiar with in using.

It was relaxing for her to spend time like this, and Steve could tell why as he too found it easier to forget and relax when cooking. There were times when Tony would sit by the island bar counter that he had designed for the kitchen as he watched the two, sometimes he would even come up to Kagome as he slide and arm around her waist, placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek. Times like these were precious if not something that she would not get the second time, but then again it does annoy her from time to time as well.

The two male had made her remember how fun it was to be amongst friends, but it did remind her of her loneliness as well. Many a times, Kagome had pushed those thoughts and memories away as she concentrated on the task at hand, talking to the two males in the kitchen even as she slowly came to forget for the time being. It was fun to be amongst the Avengers, however annoying or irritating it could be, especially with a certain billionaire's antics.

"Thanks for the delicious meal sweetheart," Tony mentioned as he got up from his seat to plant a kiss upon her lips. It surprised her, as Kagome blushed for a moment before she gave Tony a half-hearted glare.

He did not mean harm, and his actions really mean nothing at all, and could be as empty as air. Being amongst the men it did made her wonder about ridding herself of her loneliness, after all, it was already over between Loki and her. She sighed as Kagome leaned against the rails of the balcony, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the scent of the ocean, the cool night breeze gently caressing her hair and skin.

"Hello again my dear Minx," Tony voice rambled almost nonchalantly as he strolled to her side with a glass of scotch in his hand. Kagome merely glanced at him for a few seconds as she returned the watching the dark skies and the calm ocean.

"Come now sweetheart, don't be so cold towards me," Tony said to her as he turned to lean against the railings on his side, taking a sip from his glass of scotch as he watched the serene face of the Goddess before him. Kagome shook her head for a moment, choosing to remain silent, even when he slung an arm around her waist to lean in closer to her.

Even when so, Kagome remain unmoving, deep in her own thoughts as she looked out to the ocean. Tony for once remained quiet as he stood beside of her, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes once in a while to check on her as he waited for a sort of response from her.

"Let's go out for the night," she said after a long while of silence, to which it did catch Tony by surprise as he lowered his glass of scotch from his lips.

Tony had given her a look of surprise, but either way he had shrugged it off for the time being as he drove them both down to the club that he frequents, after all, how could he refuse the request of a lady, or a Goddess in this case.

* * *

A/N:  
To The KumiKo  
Hello again! Yes my update is fast, for once, I guess I am on a roll of sort. I'm really glad that you enjoy the story. I have to confess that even I do have this urge or need at times to just read reviews from the readers. However it is reviews like yours that is a great encouragement for me to keep writing on despite of those. Thank you!


	10. A Different Side

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 10: A Different Side**

It was early the line of people waiting to get into the club was getting longer and longer by the minute just as when Tony and Kagome arrived at the scene. And as expected, Tony was the ticket to getting into anywhere and everywhere almost immediately, and given the royal treatment as well. The males glared at him while the females were ready to push her aside to get a piece of him.

She did not really mind as she wave Tony off casually as she parted from him. The crowd of people surrounded Tony Stark almost immediately, female push themselves up against him in hopes of getting his acknowledgement, males that were greedy to sell an idea or be part of the inner circle of Tony Stark, swamped to him as they 'aided' him in getting rid of the girls.

However Kagome could hardly care the least as she let the loudness of the music surround her, the bass of the music being spun that night pumped her blood, her order of drinks came to her almost non-stop as she drank up one after the other, cheering and toasting to the people that she barely knows around her.

Tony was however unhappy at the turn of events, especially when he was literally, and practically carried away by the mobs of people there, even security were of not much help as there were still too many eager to get to know him better in a sense. He had long lost track of the Goddess as he silently swore under his breath, sure that no one was able to hear him as he pushed pass them, weaving through the throngs of crowds gathered there. Sad for him though, Tony was stopped every few steps by females that flung themselves upon him, if not by people requesting for his signature as Iron Man.

Kagome was dancing away, uncaring of how horribly she was moving or whether she was out of tune with the music, it all did not matter to her as she was out to have plain old fun. And this was one of the funs that she was unable to experience when she was alive as a human.

When Tony was finally able to get away from his group of fans or people just wanting to get laid by him, he weaved through the many human bodies as he searched for Kagome, though not all that happy when he found her. She was being grinded up against and not only did she not push him away, she too was returning the gesture as she allowed the other to tighten his grip around her waist drawing her nearer to him.

The jealous male made his way to Kagome, swiftly exchanging position with the other male whom he sent a glare to as he took the same position as the male had earlier, moving in sync with Kagome as he felt the curves of her body melting against his. He did not think that she would notice the change in partners, but then again why ruin the perfect moment as he danced with her intimately until the next song plays as she turned to tell him that she wanted another drink before weaving through the crowds again.

It was a miracle how she could maneuver through the sea of people so easily as he soon caught up with her, grabbing hold of her hand as he followed after her to the bar where she bought a few shots of drinks as she downed it one after the other. Tony himself had called for a scotch on the rocks, as per his usual, though he was more specific about the type as he told them. While he fishes for his credit card to have it charged, he looped an arm around the petite Asian Goddess's waist, drawing her close enough to him so that he will know that she was still there.

She was wild, feisty even as it drew and captured all the attention of the billionaire playboy, unhindered by the various glares and looks that she was getting as she was all about enjoying herself that night. And much to Tony's surprise, she flirted with him, drew him in even like an expert seductress.

The night was just beginning as he learned that there is more to Kagome than just the Goddess she is. Her usual behavior seemingly disappeared and thrown out of the window as she indulged herself, letting Tony take the lead, even so much to the point of kissing him in front of the many people that they were surrounded with.

* * *

A/N:

To The KumiKo  
Move on she has to, unless hindered that is.  
Rest assured that I will continue this story despite the lack of readers or reviews, don't worry about it. ^^  
And thanks so very much again! =D

To heartlessinhyrule  
Thanks! Glad that you found this story to your liking! =D  
Well you will have to wait and see~

To the other Readers  
Updating has been rather swift only because I have ideas for the story, if I do not, sadly the update will be a lot more slower.  
Enjoy!


	11. In The Morning

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 11: In The Morning**

She was wild and footloose as she laughed and danced the night away like she has no care or worry for the world should it suddenly stop spinning around. For the first time since a long while, Kagome enjoyed herself that night as she dragged Tony to the dance floor with her, even being open enough to return the kiss that he had placed upon her lips.

It was not odd to most to see Tony having found a female of his picking to bring home that night, though many female were unhappy that they were not the one that he had chosen, some were even planning on how or when to make to next move to capture the billionaire for their own. Especially to tame a person like him for their own, but everyone knows that it is an impossible feat, all except perhaps for Pepper Potts.

It was not until in the wee early hours of the morning that Kagome and Tony stepped back into the house that they were all currently residing. An almost giggling Kagome holding onto Tony for support as she shushed him to remain quiet while she took off her heels as she tiptoed silently across the marble floor pulling Tony close to her as lead them to where their bedrooms are.

The time was about 5.30AM in the morning as per usual, and they both know that there would be someone awake within the household. Kagome practically danced to her room on silent steps, as Tony would follow after her as soberly as he could. Her laughter though soft rang through to his ears, enclosing Kagome within his grasp as Tony would nuzzle against her neck, his goatee tickling her skin as she would accidentally laugh a little too loud as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Loki heard the sound of her laughter, and was the first to look out of his room as he saw the two practically all other one another, unhappy with what he saw, he close the door shut a little too loudly, startling the two drunken, if not overly tipsy person. Tony was the first to grab her hand as he drew her to his own room, this time with a willing Kagome who is still half awake and half conscious as to remember what was going on or to happen.

Loki once again heard footsteps going past his room as he tried not to keep his mind occupied with other things. It did not help, the way Kagome was behaving, it was meant for him and solely him alone. She would smile for him last time do almost anything and everything for him, she was the only one that did not care of his heritage and had accepted him for everything that he was.

He growled, images of a willing Kagome and Tony doing things in the room as he hit the wall with his fist. No, he was not going to allow Kagome to fall victim to the man of iron, with that resolution, Loki stormed out of his room, his long legs taking him fast to the side of Kagome just as when the door was closing.

Tony was surprise when the door did not close as he frowned at it, instead he saw at his doorway was the God of Mischief who had a look that could kill. Tony mumbled something to Kagome to which she had thought as a joke and laughed at, but immediately realize it was not when she was tore out of Tony's arms and into the arms of another. She had frown at what was going on, but instead turned her head to come face to face with an angry Loki, his eyes seething mad as the green seemingly glow even.

She frowned as she tried to release herself from his grasp just as he was dragging them down the hall way, Tony was looking at the both of them, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He followed after them when he got his wits around him, quick to catch up with them, and just as Kagome was pulling herself free from the God of Mischief's hand.

Loki merely looked at her, his mouth dry, unsure of what to say as he noted that Tony had caught up with them. He snarled at the male, feeling the hate for him seemingly to grow at the sight of them when Kagome was within his arms, her own arms looped around his neck just as they were about to kiss. Had he not reached there in time, they would, but he prevented it.

Why had he done it was the question he was thinking of, while Kagome was looking at him oddly as she waited for an answer from him but instead Tony came between them. He questioned Kagome if she needed help as he looped an arm around her waist drawing her back a little as he put a little more space between them, looking at her in a worried manner. Loki saw it and was not at all happy as his face darkened at their intimacy.

"I would like to have a word with the Lady, if you will excuse us Man of Iron," Loki told him in a steely manner, and without waiting for any of them to reply, Loki grabbed hold of Kagome's hand as he brought her to a more private space, his room mainly.

* * *

A/N:  
To Heartlessinhyrule  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well~

To The KumiKo  
I'm glad that the story brightened up your day. ^^ I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as well.

To the other Readers  
I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter~


	12. Desire

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 12: Desire**

Kagome head was still in a buzz as she dragged into Loki's room, he had always been a gentleman to her, but this display of his emotions did throw her off somewhat as she tried to focus on him. Her mind was fuzzy with sleep and alcohol, all she wanted to do at the moment was lay her head upon the pillow that was beckoning to her silently.

"Are you trying to court danger with that promiscuous mortal?" Loki had demanded angrily as he seethed, his eyes seemingly glowing as he turned to face Kagome sharply. Her mind was slow to register what Loki had to say about her behavior that night, reminding her somewhat of an overly concern mother.

"We were just having fun at the club, its nothing harmful," she told him in an almost uncaring manner her hand reaching out to cover a yawn as she tried to keep herself awake.

Tony was worried as he knocked on door to Loki's room, for a moment Loki glared at the door, his eyes returning to Kagome as she looked at him sleepily. There was a moment of silence before the knock came again as Kagome was the first to make a move as she went towards the door. Loki reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her back into his arms, an almost inaudible snarl indicating his displeasure of being interrupted.

"He's worried," Kagome told him, but still he did not let go of her until a moment later when the knocking became more frantic.

Kagome opened the door to see Tony standing there an anxious look upon his face, suddenly looked relieved at the sight of Kagome unharmed. Kagome assured Tony that she was fine on her own as she smiled at him and thanked him for a good night, claiming that she will return to her room once things are cleared up with Loki.

Loki who was standing next to her overhearing the whole conversation was not at all pleased with the way she was smiling and spoke to Tony, even more so riled up by his emotion when Tony leaned forth to kiss her upon her lips before he walked back down the hall to his room. The room door shut once again as Kagome turned to face Loki, but instead was pulled into the tall God's arm as he pressed an almost forceful kiss upon her lips.

He was forceful, dominating as Kagome almost groaned into the kiss, the alcohol buzz in her head was probably playing with her as she leaned forward into the kiss. "Lo…Loki…" She groaned out in between of kisses as Kagome tried to reject his kisses, but instead was reciprocating the kiss as she leaned up towards him wanting more.

"…We should stop," She whispered against his lips, looking at those thin lips that had done so much more than just tell lies and weave stories, or even cast spells.

Loki did not heed what she said, only to increase the intensity of their kiss as his hands held her down beneath him. His hands were slow to release her, and when he did, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing the fallen Prince closer to her body. It was perhaps more than he had hoped for, or perhaps it was just the alcohol in her body that is making her act this way. Then he pulled back, it was unethical for him to take advantage of her in her current state.

Kagome was puzzled at the lack of what she had expected as she glanced at him, her body turning to face him, brown eyes opened in a questioning manner as she frowned at him. Her mind though was buzzing from the alcohol, but was sober enough to know what going on, and she was puzzled why he had stopped.

"I apologize, I should not have done that to you," he told her, turning his back towards her, Loki looked away from her. It was tempting him, the way she had responded to his kisses, it roused emotions that he had thought gone or buried deeply, but most especially it aroused desire in him.

His desire for her.

* * *

A/N:

To my Readers  
Sorry for the delay! I have been too occupied with things and a hell lot of things have happened for sure. Though, here's an update! Enjoy!

To The KumiKo  
Sorry for the chapter delay!  
Yup~  
I do know how it sucks to have a cliffhanger of a chapter. I hope that this is what you have been expecting or imagining. Enjoy!

To heartlessinhyrule  
I'm so glad that it brightened up your day in any way, sorry for the delay of the new chapter. I hope that this chapter is up to your expectation as well~  
Enjoy!

To tontied  
Here an update! "Like finally" I know, haha sorry though on the delay of this chapter, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To PatrinePtn  
I'll try my best to improve that, sorry about the delay and lack of focus on Kagome. Though I do hope that it will improve in time, and come to meet what you had expected as well~  
Enjoy!

To Jerrico's Pain  
I'm so glad that you are enjoying the stories and this as well!  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well~  
Enjoy!


	13. Confusion

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 13: Confusion**

Kagome had wanted to reach out her hand for him or to just be intimate with him again like how they were when they were still together. Not just sexually but for the companionship as well. However it was a thing of the past that they both agreed on in order to move forth instead of letting the gap between the both of them get any wider or deeper to the point that even their friendship will be jeopardize.

She stood for a moment look at Loki's back, the proud Prince ever so composed as he looked towards the view of the ocean. Kagome dropped her hand to her sides, shook her head for a moment before she turned to walk towards the door. "Good day," she told him softly before opening the door as she slipped out of his room, throwing it back into silence as Loki stood there for a moment, his mind blank, his emotions is disarray.

When Kagome had exited of Loki's room, she made it a point to return back into her room as fast as she could as she shut the door behind her. She had expected to have no interruption from Loki at all, and had already more or less prepared to sleep with the famed billionaire as well. Though perhaps it might not have gone all that well or interesting with the way they were both intoxicated.

With what Loki had just done, Kagome's heart was in confusion, unknown of what to do or expect. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind of thoughts, but for a moment, she thought that she saw Tony surfacing to the top of her mind alongside of Loki's. Tony! He was so worried for her, she had contemplated on finding him to assure him that she was alright, but instead she did not do anything except to stay in her room where she fell swiftly into sleep as he confused heart flickered between the two males.

In her sleep she dreamt, memories of the old and new surfacing, tears staining her cheeks. However when she woke up, Kagome had no recollection on what she had dreamt of, only remembering that it was something sad or had caused her grieve from the tears and remaining emotions that she was feeling. When she awoke to the evening with a few remaining strands of daylight leaving the sky as it painted the sky a dark orange and the drifting smell of food being prepared. No doubt that Steve had taken it upon himself to cook for everyone tonight.

Just as she was about to go freshen up, the knock on her door startled her for a moment as she looked in its direction. It was Tony who was knocking on her door, Kagome was somewhat quick in answering it as she allowed him into her room, telling him to give her a moment as she disappeared into the bathroom where she freshened up quickly.

Kagome had at first expected Tony to enter her bathroom, but was pleasantly shock by his so far polite behavior as she exited her bathroom to see Tony standing as he waited for her.

"Did he do anything to you?" Tony asked Kagome, his eyes filled with worry as his tone of tiredness told her that he did not sleep much worrying for her, and also the evident eye-bags that were more than evident upon his face.

Kagome could not help but to smile at his display of concern, no sign of his usual playfulness or flirty habits getting in the way. She smiled at him for a moment walking towards the door of her room before she turned to face him with a sincere smile. "You coming? I believe it was dinner that you wanted to ask me down for?"

"About that, I had a reservation for the both of us tonight," Tony told almost cheekily, a twinkle in his eyes as he flashed her his most charming of smiles. Kagome had frowned at him for a moment, but was instead presented with another gift by him, a box that she no doubt was another formal wear for her from him.

"We'll be dining somewhere within this country," Tony told her with a reassuring smile, knowing that he did somewhat surprise her when they travelled back to her hometown on their first 'date'.

* * *

A/N:

To The Kumiko  
Glad that you are enjoying the story! ^^ I'm trying to speed up my uploading thus far, or at least with the progress of the story!  
Have fun in school, even though it could be rather dull at times.


	14. Surprise Date

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 14: Surprise Date**

Dressed in the most luxurious of white silk dress that flowed like water, showing off every curve of her body perfectly. And around Kagome's neck was a simply rose gold necklace with a few pink diamonds designed into it, a pair of matching earring and bracelet on her as she strolled into the restaurant on the arms of the ever so infamous playboy billionaire's arm.

How much it cost in total, she does not know, but Kagome was planning on returning it all to Tony once it is over. The feel of silk against her skin was the softest thing that she has felt, reminding her somewhat like when she was lying amongst the clouds, except that they felt like it was wet with morning dew on the grass in the early morning.

"Minx? Kagome?" she heard Tony calling out to her, as she drew her mind back to him, a smile of charm upon her lips as she turned her attention back to him with all the patience of a saint.

Kagome's mind kept running back to the kiss that Loki had somewhat forcefully gave her earlier that morning, but she was willingly accepting to it. It made her thirst for more somehow, but it was somewhat impossible between them, the gap was wide, but it would take them even longer to try and mend it.

Throughout dinner, Kagome had tried to follow the topics on which Tony was talking about, occasionally nodding or making a comment or even giving her own opinion once in a while as they dined. Tony however was not at all pleased by the lack of attention that she was paying him as he signaled to one of performers playing music in the restaurant that he had hired as he stood to stand beside of Kagome.

For a moment that she was lost in her thought, she did not realize that Tony was standing beside of her as he leaned forth to blow gently into her ears, causing Kagome to nearly jumped. She turned to him wanting to reprimand him of what he did but instead the frown that marred her forehead was drawn into a look of surprise when Tony suddenly pulled Kagome up and into his arms as he laughed lightly at her reaction.

"Tony," She wanted to gasp out, but her lips were captured by the billionaire playboy, causing her to be shock into a blank state for a moment as her mind thought of no one else but him.

"Good now that your attention is solely on me," Tony murmured with a satisfied smile, leading her to the dance floor as he twirled her before drawing her in, closing whatever airspace that was between then as they moved in a slow yet intimate way.

"You're the envy of all the female here tonight you know," Tony whispered into Kagome's ear as he brought he back into his arms, her back to his chest as he rocked them slowly and in tune to the music that was being played.

His eyes were closed for a moment as he took in her scent that was unique to her own. Tony turned her, wanting to capture her lips once again but was instead interrupted by another male who had bowed politely as he took hold of Kagome's hand to lead her in another dance. Some of the females there took it as a sign as those that were daring enough, went up to Tony Stark to claim a dance with him.

The male that danced with her was full of grace, his height reminded her of a particular God living under the very eyes of the Avengers. His frame was about the same as well, but it was most probably not him she had thought as she was twirled around by the male, and suddenly brought to a low dip.

Kagome's eyes opened to meet eyes of green that reminded her of her former lover, and the vast evergreen forest that could be found in the Feudal Era and those that are in Asgard, especially where they first met. She studied the feature of the other, it was getting increasingly familiar, the twinkle of amusement and something else in his eyes, and the very same coal black hair sleeked back to show a clean-shaven face.

"Loki?" she whispered when she straightened back up in his arms as he turned her. "Took you long enough to realize," he whispered into her ear, bringing her closer to him, even more so intimately than Tony.

He had made a request through Thor to have some arrangements made, especially since he was still under the Avengers eyes, and much to his distaste. Without his magic and powers, he could not do things the way he would have liked, but only able to manage those simple things.

It was like they were back together again, dancing beneath the moon, like that time when he paid her a surprise visit to her realm. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed for just the moment as she pictured them when they were happy, not caring whether or not it is a ploy or just an illusion that the person she is dancing with is the God of Mischief.

The music ended as Tony was finally released from the female that he was dancing with, excusing himself quickly as he made his way to a person who is dancing with Kagome. Their intimacy was something that Tony had frowned at and was not at all happy with who she was dancing with, planning to escort her back to her seat, Tony had politely if not, almost sarcastically made his presence known.

It might be an interesting night, but then again it is going to be a long one at that.

* * *

A/N:

To PatrinePtn  
I guess to each of us we have our own little variation? Though I guess you could be expecting more as things might be getting more interesting, hopefully for you as well when you are reading this story. ^^  
Enjoy~

To The KumiKo  
Haha I do get what you mean when you say that school is boring, do not worry on that, it is boring for me as well.  
Somehow with the many fanfiction that I read, Steve apparently does do cooking as well. So I guess why the heck not just add it in and something interesting could develop from it as well.  
And don't worry hon, I do get what you mean~  
Enjoy!

To the Rest of my Readers,  
I do hope that you guys enjoy reading this as well!


	15. Dinner Fun

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 15: Dinner "Fun"  
**  
Their dinner was a quiet one as the tension that hangs above them was thick, so thick that it intimidated some of the servers working in the restaurant and some of the females that were interested in Tony as well. Kagome could feel the silent war waging between the two males at either side of her as they tolerated each other's presence.

Note that the word "tolerated" played a big part here with her presence being there. Kagome had left the table once to go to the washroom, and when she returned, she could feel the war waging between the two male even if they did nothing to one another or anyone else within the restaurant.

Loki is a possessive male, somewhat very much like Tony in some aspects much as she hates to admit it, that might be perhaps one of the few reasons why she was somewhat drawn to him. Though when she returned to the table, both male stood as they held out her chair for her, to which Kagome was unsure how to react to it as they looked at her somewhat expectantly for some form of reaction.

She shook her head as she took her seat, feeling the energy emitting between the both of them as they seated her like how a gentleman would. Their food came and again dinner was a silent affair as when Tony would raise a question out of polite, he would sometimes be shot down by Loki. Her hand would sometimes unconsciously reach out to hold Loki's hand in a gentle touch as though to sooth him, which oddly it did and much to Tony's displeasure that he would receive a smirk at her touch, directed towards Tony Stark.

Should Kagome have noticed it, she would have shook her head at their childish antics, but it was refreshing to see Loki finally coming out of his own room willingly. Her mind drifted off easily to memories of the past that were linked to him, times when they were happy. The dance had sparked off many memories to resurface when she looked at the ever suave, calm and collected God beside of her, her former lover, the fallen Prince of Asgard.

Tony however was being patient as a saint as ever when it comes to nearly about everything. However tonight he had wanted things to be slightly different, more _special, _with a certain Goddess if possible. However it was all ruined with the appearance of another God, one that is under surveillance and watch of the Avengers, especially after what he had done to try taking over the mortal realm as how Kagome would put it.

Tony however knew better that it was not out of spite that the other God is here, but he too was here in fact for the very Goddess seated between the both of them. Much as he hates it but if it was a challenge of sort to win her over, Tony was more than game for it as he took his time picking over his food, choosing choice topic to talk about despite of Loki's unwelcomed interference as he too would sometimes voice up his own input

Just as they were going to leave, Kagome had two arms wrapped around her waist, each belong to the two males that were with her that night, it was almost amusing should it be under a different circumstance, namely not her being the one in the middle of them. The two male glared at one another for a moment before they drew closer to Kagome as they walked out of the eating establishment together, an almost weary Kagome between the both of them as she shook her head mentally.

However for Kagome, the night was not over as Tony had other plans, and with the limo that Loki can in, the three of them piled into the car with Kagome being in the middle of them as they went to the next destination. And with Loki in tow as Tony told Happy the chauffer of the place.

* * *

A/N:

To Jerrico's Pain  
^^Thank you, hope you enjoy this as well!

To The KumiKo  
Hmm I never thought of the screen capture part! Now I have that idea to do so next time when I'm on the go! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To PatrinePtn  
Haha glad to know that you are enjoying this! Hope that you enjoy this as well!

To the Rest of my Readers  
Stay tune for more, the next chapter might be up soon enough~  
Enjoy~


	16. Selfish Possession

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 16: Selfish Possession**

Where Tony had chosen to bring her, or them at the moment were of no surprise to her as she was lead into the club by him. It was some place new that she had not been to before, trust Tony Stark to know of such places. Loki had frowned at the blaring of the loud noises, and the crowd in it as he followed the pair closely at a calm leisurely pace.

The place reeked of alcohol and something else that he could not really identify, but if he had to make a comparison, it reminded him of the Warrior Three after their vigorous training and the alcohol and meat that they would feast soon after. His eyes caught sight of couples making out, if not all but nearly having sex almost openly. Loki turned his head in distaste as he followed the pair to a private booth that was seemingly reserved for the Man of Iron as he settled next to Kagome with a certain cat like grace.

Kagome felt the blaring of the bass in her body, her eyes were closed for a moment as she enjoyed the remixes of the songs that were being played by the DJ as she let Tony lead her to the booth that she know he had booked in advanced. It was almost too easy for her body to want to dance to the music as she smiled at it almost sheepishly. Perhaps Tony was starting to rub off her a little with the partying more than the drinking and his perverted ways that could on par with Miroku even.

As always there was Tony's usual glass of scotch on the table along side with other lighter alcoholic beverages of Tequila and Vodka mixes set out before them for both the Immortals. Loki had looked at it with disinterest as he glanced towards the crowd of mortals whose bodies were moving closely to one another on the floor, uncaring of whom it may be.

Tony saw hesitation in Loki as he sat back languidly to watch the people dance. His eyes drifted to Kagome as she hesitated to choose a drink but finally settled on a few glass of Tequila Pop to which she 'popped' and caught the interest of Loki before downing it in a shot. Loki however, choose the same drink as Tony, having not be the type to be interested in taking the few other drinks presented on the table before of them.

Tony Stark knew just the right amount of alcohol that it would take for Kagome to finally start relaxing and waited to bid his time as he observed. Kagome was starting to sway a little in tune to the music that was blaring loudly from the speakers all over the club as he watched her body relaxes more against the plush seating of their booth, covered by mere few mock silken drapes as it somewhat shielded them from prying eyes. Loki did not understand at all of how this was a form of 'indulgence' to the humans, Kagome on the other hand, he saw was starting to relax as a smile graced her face, her eyes shinning almost brightly at the music and the crowd that were obviously enjoying themselves.

It was a side of her that he had yet to seen despite them being together for so long in the past. He looked away for a moment, hating that he had not seen or known everything about her truly. It was during that moment that Kagome smiled out, laughing almost as she was pulled to her feet by Tony who had a charismatic smile upon his lips as he lead her to the dance floor, and into the crowd of dancing body, leaving Loki on his own in the booth.

The fallen Prince was not going to go anywhere from what he know, and neither could he without alerting the people that have the God under close surveillance. Tony had his hands on Kagome's waist and back as he drew her closer to him, feeling her body move to the music and against him as he suppressed a groan from escaping his lips. A smile was upon her face as her eyes were closed, her head tilted back against the frame of the male with his arc reactor in place of where his heart is to keep it from failing on him.

"Hey sexy lady," Tony murmured into her ears playfully nipping Kagome's earlobe as she grinded up against his body, their bodies moving together as one as though they were glued together.

Kagome smiled, a light laughter escaped from her lips as she let the music take over her body to move along with it as did the crowd that were pumped up with alcohol and also by the music, like how she is now, but perhaps they are more pumped up with alcohol than she is at the moment. Loki who got up from where their booth was located was quick in looking for Kagome by her signature aura and magic. He was there in time to see Tony turning Kagome around as he slide an arm around her waist to draw her closer, Loki could see it between the both of them something was growing as it did in him those many years ago and even in him now much as he hate to admit it to anyone.

He growled lowly, a female despite seeing the expression upon his face that showed his anger at the moment, was not deterred as she approached him telling him to join her on the floor. Loki had looked at her with disinterest as he took his hand away from her grasp a little too hostile as he made his way towards the 'couple', his eyes on Kagome all the while.

Loki seemingly glided up to them as he took one of Kagome's hands and pulled her to him, having her safely within his arms. He threw a glare towards Tony who was somewhat looking blank at the disappearance of the Goddess from his arms as he saw Kagome and Loki dancing just as intimately as she did with him not too far away. What a time the fallen Prince of Asgard has, and just as he was about to claim Kagome's lips for his own.

Tony however was not going to let said God take away what was meant to be his as he approached them, noticing how Loki's eyes seemingly gleam an eerie acid green for a moment but did not take heed to it as he continued on towards them. For a God that was never in tune with how the culture amongst the humans are like, Loki was rather quick in picking things up faster than his brother even as he moved along with Kagome's body.

Loki had all but nearly forgotten how well she fit in his arms against his body, but it would seem that the Man of Iron too had similar ideas as he watched the other with a raise brow, as though daring the male mortal to try anything to what he had laid claim to. He is a selfish God, one who refuses to share what was originally his despite of their single status.

Men, they can be so selfishly possessive at times, especially Anthony Edward Stark and Loki, God of Mischief, and fallen Prince of Asgard.

* * *

A/N:

To Jerrico's Pain  
Thank you~ =D

To The KumiKo  
Lol I never really thought of that idea until you mentioned of that ways, thanks again~ =D  
Haha glad that you are loving the story thus far, here is another quick update! Enjoy!

To Heartlessinhyrule  
^^ Thanks~! Here's the next chapter.

To the Readers  
Well I did mention that this would be a rather quick update at the moment, as for the next chapter, well I am not too sure how fast it will be, so don't get your hopes up too high. Meanwhile, enjoy! =D


	17. Double Trouble

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 17: Double Trouble  
**

Loki and Tony were both annoyed at one another as they tried to monopolize Kagome each in their own way, even when they were back in the private booth. The Goddess seemed oblivious to both the males as she drank a few more shoots of alcohol, feeling the humming buzz of the alcohol causing her mind to slow in thought process for a moment. Kagome smiled at the next song that the DJ was spinning, getting up on her feet almost too enthusiastically as she went to the dance floor and mingled amongst the crowd until she disappeared into them.

Loki was glaring at Tony as they both stood up to quickly follow after her. The God of Mischief knew that he had an advantage over Tony Stark in finding Kagome by her own unique magic and aura, that purity that drew him to her the first time they met. He know that the Man of Iron would not be far behind just as he drew Kagome's body close to his own a low predatory like growl rumbled lowly from his throat. It was not just because of the way Kagome was dancing so intimately to arouse him, but it was mainly because of an unwelcomed presence known as Tony Stark appearing.

There was an over confident look in his eyes as Loki glanced over at him suspiciously before concentrating on Kagome as he moved his hand to gently wrap around her waist, taking in her unique scent. The night was full of rivalry between the two males that are with Kagome, and yet she remained somewhat oblivious to it, thanks to the alcohol.

Tony was moving his way towards them, getting closer with each step he was confident and sure of himself as he came to stand behind of Kagome, his body moved with hers, sandwiching her between himself and Loki. Tony noticed how Loki had glared at him, his teeth clenched together as a vein twitched almost visibly under the skin, his hand wrapping a little more tightly around the Goddess waist as he drew the petite female closer to his frame.

The mortal male frowned at it for a moment, but was instantly rewarded when Kagome turned to the beat of the music to face Tony, a alluring smile upon her lips as her eyes closed to enjoy the beat and bass of the music. Tony reached out with his hand to invite her to dance with him when her eyes opened, and was instantly rewarded without hesitation from the Goddess. Loki was of course not at all happy about this turn as his growl became more noticeable to people around of them.

Kagome had then turned back to put her finger upon the lips of the unhappy God of Mischief, Loki at first was somewhat taken aback by her action, his eyes softened a fraction for a moment, as he looked at her innocent face, then to the other arm that had somehow slither its way around her waist. Before the Man of Iron distracted her, Loki had taken a hold of her small hand within his as he placed a gentle kiss upon the finger that was supposedly to appease him or stop his growling.

Tony was not at all happy with the lack of attention by the Goddess as he turned her back to him, a whisper of a words could be seen being mouthed by Tony to Kagome's ear her laughter tickling the ears of those around her, especially that of Loki. No one could be sure of what happened or how it happened for the rest of the night, thought it was relatively rather safe with Kagome being there to mediate things between mortal and God that was with her.

However she could not explain how she ended up back in her room in Tony's home, and tucked into her bed with nothing on her but her lingerie, a fresh set of lingerie at that. Kagome had wanted to scream but instead calmed her mind from racing to the worse possible of situation.

"JARVIS?" Kagome called out softly, her voice shaky as she tried to remember what had happened to her last night.

"What happened when we returned last night?"

* * *

A/N:

To Jerrico's Pain  
Hello again! Haha I'm amazing at what? In churning out the chapter fast enough or you mean otherwise?  
Glad to see that you are loving it much! ^^ I hope that as my story and chapter progresses on, I will not disappoint you at all!

To the rest of my Readers  
Hey all! Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well, yes I do believe that I am not writing much from Kagome's point of view in this chapter, though I thought it was better for this chapter? Well if you have any other inputs, do feel free to drop me a review or even via PM if you are shy about it, enjoy!


	18. Would You Mind?

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 18: Would You Mind?  
**

When the AI replied her, bringing up footage of what happened for her own viewing purpose, Kagome was more than relieve that it was not who she had thought it to be. There came a knock on her door that caused Kagome to jump in bed slightly as she turned her head sharply in the direction of the door.

Again the knock came this time a little louder this time as Kagome made a move to cover herself with the blanket as she fumbled out of bed to her wardrobe, to find herself a robe of sort in there. Just as she was slipping on a white silken robe that came to about a little above her knee with a lace trimmed sleeve that came to a little over her elbow, and just as when the door was opening.

"Kagome, are you decent?" came the British accent voice that she was more than familiar with.

"I am," came her answer as she side step the blanket that had pooled around her feet while she tightened the sash that secured her robe close around her body.

"Loki," Kagome greeted with a soft smile on her lips as she bent over to gather the blanket on the ground, returning it to her bed before taking a sit by the edge of her bed as she gestured to the seat next to her.

He nodded graciously in acknowledgement as he drew the chair from her vanity table, bringing it to sit before of Kagome. Silence befalls upon the both of them, as they seem to be at a lost on what to talk about or how to begin. Kagome noted that he was in casual wear that was not of Asgardian, but to what or how people on Earth would wear and dress themselves.

"Are you feeling well?" was the first thing that left his lips as he watches the young Goddess before of him, she looked alluring, and very tempting in the way she dress and was sitting and more especially the messed up look that her hair was looking right now.

In his mind he recalled the memories of their first joining and the others that they had while they were together. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern," came her reply as she smiled at Loki, it was close to a conversation that they had for the first time since they were both went their separate ways.

Loki was jolted out of his wandering thoughts mentally as he looked at Kagome once again. Silence befalling between the both of them again as Kagome shifted her body, her hand wandering to hold the robe front, preventing it from opening up as she tilted her head slightly to the side, finding it uncommon and unlike of Loki to be doing so.

The silence was somewhat slightly unnerving to Kagome in some ways as she looked away for the moment, her fingers playing with the lace on her robe. Loki noticed it, his eyes averted for a moment to quickly look around her room as he saw the bare necessity of items in it. There were things that he had wanted to say to her, things that he wanted to do with her, but he did not know how to tell the Goddess of Luck.

It was an awkward situation between them, and the two Immortals were unsure of what to do or say to one another. Loki had uncharacteristically sighed as he hung his head for a moment, before facing Kagome, seeing that she had looked up in his direction upon hearing his sigh. It was unlike him to sigh, but it did caught her attention without intention.

"Would you mind going out with me?" Loki asked her a certain amount of confidence within his tone as he looked at her, a fluttering like feeling in his stomach as he waited for her to answer.

* * *

A/N:

To Jerrico's Pain  
Haha thank you, and glad to hear that, though if there are room for improvements do let me know, I'll try my best to improve more.  
Enjoy this chapter!

To PatrinePtn  
Lol sometimes it is the competition that makes things more interesting for the characters, especially to characters like Loki and Tony that both likes a challenge once in a while. =D  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter and sorry to disappoint you on who helped changed her?


	19. Once Again

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 19: Once Again**

Money was hardly if not never a problem to the Gods and Goddesses, even more so especially to Kagome and Loki. It was the first time that Loki had asked her out formerly when they are here in the mortal's world, Midgard. She was dressed simply in denim skinny jeans and a simple white embellished V-neck top whose sleeve came to a little pass her elbow. Her dressing though simple, brought about looks in her direction, it could be her sunglass or the simple accessories of gold that caught the light of the sun that catches their attention, or perhaps it was because of Loki.

Loki looked good in formal casual, opting for a not too loose yet not too tight pair of jeans with a simple white dress shirt slightly tucked into his jeans and held up by a leather belt. So far it had been nothing much but silence between them, with the occasional pointing out of things to Loki or simply maneuvering him around the city.

It took a while but they were speaking again, normally. Kagome would bring him from shop to shop to buy suitable clothes for him. It was somewhat more inferior, but to some of the clothes, Loki had taken a liking to and it made her smile that he was starting to be more at ease with himself and amongst the population of people that he had once tried to rule over. She was worried though, that Loki would be recognize as the terror that had tried to rule over them, Loki was not the least bit worried at all as he strolled amongst the mortals, full of confidence and with such elegance and grace as he walked beside of Kagome.

However there were a few times or occasion that Kagome saw the people near them with fear in their eyes, some even suddenly stopping dead in their tracks, a knowing look in their eyes. It was especially during lunch time with him that Kagome found their waiter whose hand seem to be shaking almost non-stop when serving them with their drinks and dishes was unnerved by the presence of the male that she was with.

Kagome was sure that Loki noticed it too as he did not seem to mind it one bit, sometimes even through in a few smirks at the waiter as his eyes gleamed with mischief. The Goddess would entertain him from time to time of stories and even of the things of what she could show him when around or should he feel like going out on his own. Though they both know that it would be impossible for him to be out on his own.

When they had left the food establishments after paying and leaving a generous tip from Kagome, she brought Loki to a quieter park that seldom people would go to at this timing. It was like back when she first been to Asgard again, just the both of them in their usual morning routine, and also somewhat similar as to how they met one another when the Bøyg had attacked her. She smiled almost fondly in memory, which caught Loki's attention as he asked her what was it that she had found so amusing.

Loki had half smiled, half smirked at that memory as he told her how much of a fool he had thought her to be, from there he recounted to her the times that he would enter the forest on his own, or even as foolish and reckless children, following along side of Thor. He was starting to open up a little more, smiles and laughter seem to come out of him more easily than it had since they separated ways.

They continued this way as they sat on the bench side by side, looking at the man-made lake that was in the park as migrating ducks swim by leisurely. For a while they were in silence, but the comfortable silence where they enjoyed the presence of one another. It brought the two Immortals backs to the days when they met and before things went down hill, before he fell off the Bifröst Bridge. There were many things that he wanted to ask, things that he wanted to do with her, for her. However he knows that it would take time and it was what they have, the one advantage that he has over the mortals that are interested in her.

For now it was just the two of them as he turned to Kagome for a moment, their eyes locked, she almost held her breath as she too looked into his ever-captivating eyes. Green, vast expenses of evergreen, one that could even give the dragon's eyes a run for its money. He was suddenly so very close, almost a hair's breath away as Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to come in contact of those lips that had sinned so much.

This time he was gentle about it, like the day they shared their first kiss in Asgard.

* * *

A/N:

To Azurala  
Haha thank you, glad that you enjoyed the story so much. Here's another quick update  
Enjoy!

To Jerrico's Pain  
Thanks for the recommendation and publicizing of my story to your friend/s. =D  
Enjoy!

To heartlessinhyrule  
Haha well now you got the update of this story, and know what has happened~  
Enjoy!


	20. That Simple

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 20: That Simple**

Her disappearance was not uncommon, appearing days later sometimes weeks later. When she next appeared in Stark Towers again, Tony and both Loki sought her out, she had at first frown at it, as she gestured for the both of them to enter her room. The silence was awkward least to say as Kagome look between both males that were glaring heatedly at one another.

Over the few weeks that she was away, she was trying to clear her confuse mind, choosing to take the time to meditate, visit a certain Inu youkai and to retrain herself in the arts of fighting, of course not neglecting her duty as a Goddess. She would sigh and shake her head at the antics of both males, waiting for one another to speak up first as though it was a form of game of sort.

When finally they both spoke her name in unison, it was somewhat almost endearing like little children. Kagome would look down and shake her head as though in exasperation, when in fact it is amusement. They both looked at her, both with a look of annoyance but soften when they saw her face.

"Why don't you gentlemen come back a little later?" Kagome spoke up finally as she addressed the two males standing before of her. The ascended to her wishes as they turn to leave her room, glaring at one another again as both were unwilling to give way to the other at the doorway.

When they finally left her room, leaving Kagome to the silence of it she sighed as she laid down in bed, closing her eyes for a moment as the image of both male appeared in her mind. She was determined to leave the past relationship of what she had with Loki buried deeply in her many memories. Never was she to have expected another male that she would ever be interested in a guy like Anthony Edward Stark. If it were the former her when she was still mortal and a child back then, Kagome would have laughed at the thought of it, and immediately rejecting the male.

However there was something about Tony that was endearing despite of the way others had portrayed him to be. In certain ways, the billionaire, genius, playboy, and philanthropist reminded him very much like Loki. They both shared many qualities similar to one another, and many similar traits as well. Kagome shook her head as she disappeared into the shower, wanting nothing more than to just relax her body and to clear her mind of thoughts.

Loki was annoyed at having the Man of Iron ruined things up, especially when he wanted to talk to Kagome seriously over a certain matter. Meanwhile Tony too was having about similar thoughts as he openly gave an order to JARVIS, his AI to have the message is sent to Kagome when she is back in her room and out of the bathroom.

Pepper Pots had always been worrying about Tony taking unnecessary risk that will take his life, especially his life as a super hero or as Iron Man. It had come to her later that she needed the stability that Tony was incapable of giving her, especially with the manner of which he would always rush out to save the day, recklessly putting his life on the line, and not sparing it some thoughts. There were quite a few times they had argued over such matters, even tried working through that stage in their relationship. In the end, it was too much for her to handle, and Pepper walked out of his personal life, returning to being just his secretary, informing him that he would have to find a replacement for her soon if she were to have a clean break from him.

It hurts him yes, he was not a man without a heart for sure, and unlike Pepper Pots, Kagome had somehow come to acknowledge him for whole he is fully without judging him. Though sometimes it did not help that he did not restrain himself from flirting with her overly openly and also placing too much sexual innuendo in their conversation from time to time, but it was just who he is. At times he would forget that she was a Goddess too, the same rank as Thor, except that she was more known as the Goddess of Luck and Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

He wanted to get to know her properly, to understand her, feeling that things between them might work out better than what he had formerly with Pepper. However even Tony Stark himself know that it is going to be a tough competition between Loki and him to vie for the Goddess attention.

Now it was just to win her over before Loki does, it was that simple.

* * *

A/N:  
To The KumiKo  
I can understand how school is, better to keep your grades up than to keep it down and repeat a year or two more.  
And no, not really? Yup he won for that chapter so far, there are other chapters to consider as well~ =D  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To PatrinePtn  
Hahaha for you perhaps, I wished that I had held it back a little longer. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To the Readers  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter and an upcoming one that I am sort of rushing out at the moment? LOL Enjoy and have a great weekend!


	21. Choices

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 21: Choices**

She received his message, feeling somewhat unsure of how to reply to it as she sat on her bed drying her hair. She was interrupted by the knock on her door, the other male that was one of the sources of her current dilemma. She sighed inwardly as she stood to a side to allow him entry.

Loki however was not all too pleased with the way Kagome had dressed to answer the door. It was because of the way she did not mind of her appearance before of the mortals in one of Tony Stark's home, and especially to the other males living under the same roof, that she was the centre of attention and source of distraction and temptation to most of the males living there.

And a very sinful temptation she was, and still is as he watches he cross her room to place her wet towel down from drying her hair. She smelled nice, her natural scent was somewhat masked by the lavender scented soap that she was using, it soothes him, but tempted him more. Remembering of those intimate moments that they had in the past when they were still together.

The God could not deny that he still wants her, not just for her body or to own her, but to have her heart and soul directed and focused back on him like when they were lovers without a care of the world outside or around of them. His mouth was dry, parched, as he was unsure of what to say as he watches her seat across of him. A part of his mind wanted to reprimand her of the manner in which she is dressing at the moment that causes the mind to wander to thoughts that were most…arousing least to say, another part of him just wanted to ravish her thoroughly.

"Would you mind joining me again tomorrow?" Loki asked Kagome a little too formally as he felt the insides of him churned a little in anxiety from just that short wait for a reply from her.

Kagome on the other hand, was a little taken aback unsure, of how to reply. She is happy that finally the God of Mischief was going to go out on his own free will and not because others were the one telling him to go out with them. Sure the Avengers were somewhat sour about the time period when he had tried to take over the World. He was still seen as a hostile person, a super villain on S.H.I.E.L.D's list of wanted criminal.

Loki who supposedly was to face trials here on Midgard was told by Nick Fury to allow Asgard to see to his punishment as he is their people, and what can the mortals do that would cause a God to repent. The Allfather was fair in his judgment, with the interception of Frigga and Kagome, they had managed to sooth out the temper of Odin and persuaded him to show him the same just punishment as he had casted upon Thor to learn.

He waited anxiety slowly building up in him as though ready to explode out from him, like the frustration that he wanted to shout or scream out, but instead waited patiently. He watched the way her brow knitted together in a frown, her lips slightly pouted subconsciously as she thought about it, fingers nearly touching her lips before dropping to where her chest rose and fall with each breath that she took. It was somewhat more than just provocative, something very sensual and alluring about it, like a slow seduction.

The actions were unintentional but being a male could not help but let his mind wandered a little further than needed, especially with the way her silken robe white silk and lace edged sleeves softened the image to her. It made her somewhat glow as she fidgeted a little cause the robe to slip open ever so slightly. It might not have revealed anything, but it was already a temptation as he waited for an answer from the tease of a Goddess before him.

He watched as he lips parted his mouth turning dry rather quickly as he watched it mouthed words that did not seem to register in his mind for a moment before he looked at her again, only to meet with concern brown eyes as she got up to approach him.

"Loki are you ill?" she questioned so softly that it came out almost as a whisper as she reached up with a delicate hand to place her cool hand upon his forehead to feel his temperature.

It amused him somewhat with how she keep forgetting that they are Gods and Goddess, beings that are Immortal and does not die easily, least of all, they do not contract illness that mortals are prone to. He wanted to just pushed her down onto her bed, and do things to her that only he would be able to satisfy, yet it was not at all gentlemanly or how he would treat her at all.

"I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" he questioned, her knowing fully well of her answer. Kagome would never refuse him, she was too kind to refuse anyone, or at least she has never refused him at all.

Kagome nodded, confirming with him of the timing before she saw Loki to the door, closing it gently with a smile upon her face. Now to reply Tony on his request.

* * *

A/N:

To The KumiKo  
Hi! Glad that you enjoyed it so much! Here's another installment that I hope that you'll love too~ =D  
Enjoy!

To Jericco's Pain  
Haha thank you! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
Enjoy~ =D


	22. Everyone But Her

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 22: Everyone But Her**

It was just dinner between the two of them that night, however she could tell that Tony had put thoughts and there were finer details to their dinner than usual. He was not at all snarky or the least bit perverted. In fact, he behaved like any normal male would and a perfect gentleman that night.

That night, Tony Stark was a man of few words, but instead he had shown her how gentlemanly he could be through his actions. Though he was not as graceful nor was he as princely as how Loki was, but it was definitely a big improvement from the Tony Stark that everyone has come to know, especially her from their first meeting. He had made nothing but polite conversation, engaging Kagome even as he would entertain her with light hearted good humor.

This was somewhat of a drastic change, something opposite of what or how _The_Tony Stark would behave, however it was not a change that she did not welcome. Kagome was surprisingly easy when it comes to accepting a person for who he or she really is, both in and out, ugly or not. The night was turning out surprisingly pleasant, though Kagome did feel that much as Tony was trying very hard to refrain from making perverted or cynical remarks the entire night.

When dinner was over and she got to know Tony on a better level, a very normal mild mannered Tony in fact, it was not as refreshing as how one would imagine him to be. In fact, it seemed as though a part of Tony's spirit had died almost even. When after dinner Tony had brought them to a bar lounge, one that was exclusively by invite, Kagome was pleasantly surprised, having expected that he would bring them to a club or something.

The silence between them was a comfortable one as she felt Tony sliding an arm around the back of the sofa on which they shared. It was a beautiful view with soft warm lights and candles on each coffee table as a live band was singing and playing songs of romance and jazz.

"Tony?" she asked in a quiet voice, she was at ease and very much relaxed as she let the whole atmosphere do its magic. The male beside of her acknowledge with a curious "hmm…" the seemed to rumble out as a purr from his throat as he set his glass of whiskey down on the table.

"You do not need to try so hard you know," she said for a moment.

"To change yourself that is for tonight I was fine with you just being yourself," Kagome told him as she turned her head to address the male as she rested on her side, her glass of Bellini in hand as she smiled at him in a gentle reassuring manner.

The male was silent for a while as he looked into Kagome's now deep brow eyes that looked black under such lightings. The soft glow of the candle on her face gave a soft almost dream like look as he thought of what to say. Instead, Tony confessed to the Goddess before of him.

On usual circumstances now, he would usually just lean in for the kiss, however he could not help but to spoil it all by saying something he thought stupid for a man of his age. For a moment it stunned Kagome as she watched the male before her, detecting no lies but earnest truth.

Tony was just about as anxious as how Loki was feeling early that day when they had to wait for an answer. It unsettled them at a point not knowing what her answer would be or when she would give them and answer. Kagome had a light frown upon her forehead as she was now between two choices.

Most women would have been more than happy to have a man such as Tony Stark confessing to them and acting almost like a teenage school boy asking for his first date. Another thing that most female would be thrilled about would also be that Tony Stark is one of the leading entrepreneurs in the World, and also the ever so famous Iron Man.

All but Kagome.

* * *

A/N:

To Jerrico's Pain  
Thanks~  
Enjoy~

To The KumiKo  
Don't you just love the rivalry~  
Enjoy~

To darkhanyouqueen  
Everyone has their needs and limitations as well~  
Enjoy!

To the Readers  
Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!


	23. Of Deep Thoughts

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 23: Of Deep Thoughts**

Sleep is a luxury and not something that is needed for a being like Kagome, and that night, she was kept up the whole night without sleep as she looked out from the balcony of her room at the view. Like the stormy sea that was always changing and churning due to the ocean currents and wind, so was her mind.

Kagome stood there watching the day break as she was roused out of her own mind, a silent sigh upon her lips before she turned to re-enter her bedroom, softly shutting the balcony sliding door behind her. Today it is Loki that she was going out with, however there was a part of her that she was unsure of how to feel.

It was as though she felt ashamed of seeing him, like she had betrayed him in some sense, but then there was also the butterflies that he too made her feel when they were together at times. She shook her head and disappeared into the spacious bathroom as she soaked herself in the tub, her mind drifting to the two males that had been almost constantly occupying her mind as she let the bubbles covered her almost till she disappeared.

Loki was her fallen Prince and through the many years that had separated them and even when she was told of his 'death' she had mourn for him for the whole duration until she had set eyes on him. It was the one petty little thing that she had not told him to cause the drift between them to grow wider, and eventually led to their separation. Then there was Tony, the male mortal that she had taken a liking to during their stay when Loki is practically under house arrest.

Tony Stark is a man comfortable in being who he really is at times, and without a care of how the public views of him even when he is behaving in the most ridiculous of manner. He too had taken time to pursue and romance her whenever he had that opportunity, if not creating the opportunity for it. Though some of his antics were comparably crude at certain times, but he did it to entertain her and to 'live up to his name' as according to him.

Though one thing that had made her wonder, was the similarity in traits that both male has and something that she seem to be attracted to, it was like now she is in about the same position as when Inuyasha once was. However this was slightly more different, taking into account that she had not make any empty promises to the two males that are vying for her attention.

As Kagome readied and prepared herself to go out with Loki in the early afternoon, her mind was in nothing but thoughts of the current triangle that she seemed to have gotten herself into, or perhaps it was just her thinking too much into things. Loki is a man who knows what he wants and it is perfectly logically to her that he had naturally asked her out as he does not click well with any of the Avengers and also he was not at all interested in being anywhere remotely near Thor to begin with.

She had sighed at it, in the past she was told by Frigga of how closely the two brothers are. It was their rivalry and also the vast difference between Loki and Thor slowly started to tear them apart, and also with the Warrior Three that Thor were of great friends with further the drift between them. Looking at how it was, Kagome saw that she too was in about the same position as how Loki and her are drifting away from one another. She had told herself that it was time to move on countless of time but it was not as easy. However she did find it easier at times to not think of Loki whenever she was with Tony, the mortal man somehow had a way of capturing her attention, just like how Loki knows how to.

They really are very much similar in many ways, perhaps Tony is a rebound for her at the moment, or perhaps she was just enjoying the attention that Tony seems to shower her with. It was all somewhat logical to her. Even with hundred of years of lessons worth to learn, _love_is one lesson that she would never be able to comprehend just like how emotions are practically impossible to comprehend at times.

And right on time, Loki knocked politely on her door as she opened it to greet him with a smile before walking with him to where the chauffer is currently awaiting to bring the both of them out to town to explore its many other roads and paths. Kagome is contented with how the way things is going between the both of them at the moment, and will remain as so just in so that she would not ruin whatever fragile thread there is that holds their friendship together at the moment.

* * *

A/N:

To The KumiKo  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry on the delay!

To GiggleboxGirlie  
I'm still like torn between the both of them, I like both of them just as much to pair up with Kagome. Oh the dilemma!  
Well give or take, Loki is somewhat spoilt like Thor in some sense, especially with their upbringing, not forgetting that people do tend to take certain things for granted at times, and perhaps Loki was well somewhat petty over certain things at times as well, he is still well 'mortal' in their world. Then again I could be very much in the wrong as well for the way I think.  
I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait for it to be up! Enjoy!

To the rest of my Readers  
Sorry for the long LONG delay in getting a chapter up, I just keep trashing this chapter almost every time i write something thinking that it is not fitting and really horrible. I do hope that all of you enjoy this chapter!  
Though for some opinion, should I make this into a threesome pairing or just stick to just a particular pair up? Let me know! Enjoy~!


	24. Rivalry

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 24: Rivalry**

It was like they were back together again, and that worries Kagome. She knows very well of how Loki is, and what worried her was after her date with him that she now knows that he is trying to court her again. However her main worry was whether or not his change was genuine or was it just because of Tony who had taken an interesting in getting closer to her on a more intimate level of not just sex, but that of a relationship.

When they had returned back to the mansion, it was usual for them to part ways to their own individual rooms and not be seen together, but this time it was different, like he had a whole new change and outlook. Loki spent more time out of his room, reading in the living, learning the modern day technology with the books that they had bought when they were out, just about everything.

Though he was still somewhat reclusive and not willing to speak with anyone else unless he did not have a choice. Kagome knows that there was something more to what he was thinking than what he let on. Loki can be a very devious person that would make even the most cunning of foxes be ashamed, or even devising the most elaborate of pranks that would put even his older pranks to shame.

Another thing that had her worry the most, was how Loki had been observing everyone and questioning some of the Avengers seemingly harmless questions, especially to Bruce Banner and Tony Stark when it comes to technology. The two genius scientist were both weary of Loki and what he had in mind, knowing well that this sudden change in Loki is putting everyone on their toes. However they were more than willing to part harmless information when it comes to technology.

Loki had the base of it all and absorbs all information and knowledge like a sponge, sometimes even able to debate rather heatedly with either of the two male scientists on their logic and process. The change scares SHIELD, and even Kagome do not blame them for she know best of what Loki was capable of should he set his mind to it.

Kagome shook her head as she left the mansion in hope of finding a form of answer to her own heart, knowing that it was never something easy and something that continues to elude her. With each passing day and more time that she spent with either of the two male, Kagome find herself to be at a crossroad which she could not possible choose just as easily without hesitations. Yet she knows that with either person should she go with, they would both be equally hurt and devastated.

Since the day that she started living with them, Kagome found herself slowly understanding each of the Avengers better and better, especially Tony Stark. And should time allow her, the gap between Loki and her were slowly mending as they spent whatever time that had been set aside either out learning more about this world in which he was brought down to. Thor too had seen the change in his half brother, and had shown great hope in wanting his brother back where rivalry was mere simple pranks when he was bored and not something derive out of jealousy.

However with each time that she spent with either Loki or Tony, either male would usually be more possessive when they were with her, trying to best one another with the dates that they brought her on, or even the things that they would sometimes present her with out of their love for her. It was almost cute in a childish manner, but it sometimes got out of hand, especially when either of them would cut in on either of the others date and try to vie for Kagome's attention on the date.

She was the envy of most female, to have the attention of two males that were equally eligible and good looking, yet she was also pitied for they know of what bad deeds that Loki had done when he had tried to rule over Midgard. Kagome sighed outwardly at times when she was between the two males, unsure if she should be feeling protected or should she worry for everyone else around them, especially Tony, God knows that he might need the luck against what Loki _might_ have planned in mind against him.

* * *

A/N:

To Sakurayuuki19  
Haha thanks! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! And I will count on the threesome pairing from you!

To Heartlessinhyrule  
I will count that in! Thanks and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Spastic Freak  
Thanks! I will count you in for the threesome pairing!

To the Readers  
I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and story thus far! And I am still counting on what you guys think if this should be a particular pair up with Kagome or a threesome! So far the threesome is winning! Enjoy~!


	25. A Very Similar Night

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 25: A Very Similar Night**

Kagome was worried as she sat in-between of the two male that seem to have agreed on asking her out together, which was rather odd, considering both the males' ego. However it was rather refreshing to see Loki and Tony engaged in a conversation rather engross in their topic. She smiled at them as she cut another piece of her dinner to place it into her mouth, as she was about to cut another piece to eat, Kagome was stopped by Tony. Looking at him questioningly, Kagome saw him leaning forward as he reached out for her before keeping her in his hold as he kissed the side of her lips before pulling away with a cheeky smile.

"Sauce," was all he said as he used his napkin to clean the side of his mouth before sitting himself down as he readjusted his jacket with a smug smile on his lips, and made sure to make a glance at Loki in the eyes before he too started on his half eaten dinner again. If look could kill, Tony Stark would be dead a hundred times and not in the best possible of way.

As live music started to play a slow gently tune, Loki wiped his mouth as he stood to extend a hand out towards Kagome. She smiled at it as she accepted it, only to be brought into his arms and twirled to the dance floor where the fallen Prince held her close as they danced slowly but intimately on the dance floor. It was out of his personality to do something like that in the past, but it could also be the influences of the culture here on Midgard that had changed his perception. She smiled broadly, almost laughed even as she happily followed his lead all until the end of the music.

There was a smile upon her face still when they returned to their seat, a smirk upon Loki's lips as he was helping to seat Kagome as he sent in Tony's way who had a less than pleased face but smiled at her as though unfazed by it. Just as Loki was seating himself down, Tony struck up another topic of interest, however somehow it took a turn to magic and the influences of it as well as in literature or stories. Kagome had frowned at it, though she did join in on it finding somewhat amused in it especially with her own knowledge in magic.

As always, Tony was piling them and himself included with glass after glass of alcohol, moving to another bar/club to continue their drinking as the two males continued to debate over whatever topic it was that either person choose. Kagome at some point stopped following their _conversation_, instead she had smiled and joined another guy who had asked her for a dance. It was somewhat too late when both males found her to be missing when they took a break from their debate with heated glares and heavy drinking. Loki being the first to notice the emptiness beside of him was quick to look around their loud and crowded surrounding as he tried to find Kagome within sight.

Both males faced the same obstacles from both male and female as they tried to garner the two males' action whilst they search for the missing Goddess. And when they both found her, it infuriated them as they growled, stalking towards the female Goddess. Their presence when they neared the male dancing overly intimately with Kagome, was enough to scare him away as Kagome looked about in an alcoholic daze to feel two bodies dancing closely to her, reminding her of a very similar situation that happened a while back.

Kagome smile was carefree as her body moved to the bass of the music that was beating through her body like the rest of the crowd that was gathered there. Someone whispered into her ears, it was barely audible, but he knew that she would be able to hear it. The Goddess of Luck smiled as she turned to face Loki, her body hardly stopped dancing to the beat of the music as she let it dictate how her body should move. He liked seeing how she was so carefree of worry, though he frowned at how she mingled and blend in so easily with the group of people gathered there.

All through the night, she danced between the two overly possessive males that had asked her out on a date, and things escalated rather quickly into the night with alcohol, and with the right person in bed for a certain someone.

* * *

A/N:

To Spastic Freak  
I would be as well, though not everyone get what they want, and not all match are perfect. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and a Happy Valentine's day to you!

To PatrinePtn  
I'm sorry? So far by popularity wise, it would be a threesome more than it is a pair. . Though I am having ideas for a Tony/Kagome pairing in a new story, just that I needed more time to think it through. I hope that this would not turn you off from reading the story or how it progresses.  
Happy Valentine's Day!

To amara  
Thank you, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story thus far! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Happy Valentine's Day!

To the Readers  
Hello all, sorry that it took quite a while for an update, I hope that you are not disappointed with this new chapter, though the next one should be up rather fast, and I hope it will be within the next week if I am not swamped with work that is. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter, and and a Happy Valentine's Day to you!


	26. Hangover

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 26: Hangover**

Loki had left Tony on his own when they reached back to his manor, only bringing Kagome back to her room. In the night when she was sleeping, the Goddess had refuse to let go of her hold upon his clothes, and it lead to Loki staying to night with her in the same room and bed with her. He was more than pleased with the opportunity that had been presented to him. It was natural for him, the way he would slip into the same bed as her with an arm under her head and another around her waist as he held her in place against him.

She groaned in her sleep as she turned in bed, a moan of pain escaped from her lips as she felt the bout of dizziness hitting her in her awakening state. Her body stilled as she willed the pain away, moving closer to the source of warmth in her bed feeling that it oddly eases her pain away. A hand wrapped itself around her waist as Kagome squinted, knowing fully well that it should not surprise her by now that such things happens only when she drinks. Kagome squinted her eyes when opening them, wishing that someone would just take that pain away from her, the fingers at her waist are cool as it took her mind off the splitting headache and dizziness for a moment.

"Loki?" she whispered almost too softly, wincing when she felt the dizziness and headache hitting her like her was in the worst of motion sickness. The movement from the other person in bed with her caused her to groan as she tried to still her constantly moving mind like she was a raft in a turbulent sea.

Her face showed pain as she tried to push the pain away, Loki saw this as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, whispering to her that he would get her some hot water to ease off the pain. The water did help her a little, but it did not get rid of the dizziness that she was having. She was almost immediately put back to rest in bed as she allowed Loki to tuck her into bed before he left her room. His kind consideration made her wonder, but it tug at her own heart for what he was doing for her at the moment and the changes that he was going through.

Kagome however was pleasantly surprise to see Loki sitting on one of the chairs in her room, quietly reading a book as she rested in bed. Loki was quick to notice movement as he shut the book that he was reading and placing it on the chair which he was occupying earlier as he went to sit by Kagome as she seat herself up in bed. The dizziness still remained, but it was now somewhat more manageable as compared to earlier in the day when she woke up. He did not ask how she was feeling at the moment, and Kagome was grateful for that it as she got out of bed slowly and Loki gave her enough space to move comfortably.

She was feeling slightly better after washing up, but fast movement caused to her head like looking up sharply brought back to dizziness really badly. Loki turned to her again as he placed his book down by her bedside table this time as he walked over to steady Kagome. She leaned forward to rest her head upon his chest, eyes closed for a moment as she breathed in his scent. Loki brought his arms around her shoulders as he held her close, his mind was a blank, but he felt the peacefulness between the two of them.

When Kagome moved apart from him, there was a slight disappointment from Loki as she sat by her dresser with the hairdryer in hand as she started blow-drying her hair with her eyes closed. Loki saw this as he sat down behind of her as he waited. It was about time for dinner, and something warm for her stomach is a good idea, especially after the amount that Kagome had drank the other night.

As though answering to what he had in mind, there came a knock on the door as Tony Stark made an appearance to announce that dinner was about done, a scowl appeared on Loki's face as it did too on Tony's face. If Kagome had to put them in a situation, it would be like watching two alpha males fighting over the rights of the territory that they both wanted, yet they both growled rather impressively for a God and a human.

"Please don't fight now, it is still too early," Kagome told them as she set the hair-dryer down on her dresser before slowly getting up to walk towards the two male. Loki almost snorted uncharacteristically when Tony had asked about how she was feeling, clearly and very much obviously ignoring Loki as he walked towards the Goddess.

Kagome shook her head as she walked out of her bed room with the two male trailing behind of her as they came to catch up with Kagome to stand beside of her. It was like a race between the two and who knows how long would it be before both of them would stop trying to challenge or even top one another in anyways.

The Goddess sighed as she seated herself by the counter with the two males on either side of her. There were some sympathetic smile that were sent to her from various other members of the Avengers as they watched, but Thor on the other hand boomed out his amusement in laughter, but it was wiser than him speaking about the current situation. Kagome winced at the sound, but gladly accepted her dinner from Bruce as he gave her smile of amusement before grabbing his own dinner.

* * *

To Spastic Freak

Glad that you're enjoying the story. I'll take those into serious consideration and see how I could fit it all in!

To Jerrico's Pain  
Nice to see you around again!

To Ariz0na-Sky  
Thanks! I will be taking that into consideration and seeing how the develop things between the two of them. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To hate  
I'm sorry, but there are bound to be haters for certain stories, and I cannot please everyone. And I'm sorry that it was an ordeal for you to survive reading through all the stories I have written for my Avenger/Inuyasha crossover. Though I do love the stories written by Kagome Yuki Niwa, Uchiha B and Jerrico's Pain pairings for the same crossover stories, perhaps they might appeal to you as well. Have a good day!

To my Readers  
If you guys are still following this story, I hope that you are liking it thus far. Have a great weekend of you and relax! Enjoy~!


	27. Men

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 27: Men**

Loki was always misunderstood as was Tony, and Kagome know that well of how people could be so judgmental with how a person is just by the deeds that they were infamously known for and yet not seeing the other side of them. Kagome was different, she chose to know them better and judge them for herself and she was rewarded with the knowledge that she seeks. However there are things that she could not make a decision of, especially betwee n the two male who she had come to know more closely, and intimately. Even more especially, Loki, whom she had come to better understand and know of during the time of his sentence to be in Midgard.

It was hard trying to make reach a choice between the two males that are vying for her. She was not of the fickle sort , yet she could not help but to fall for both the males at the same time, it was a difficult choice to make between the both of them. Kagome remembered of the sweetness that is within of Loki and how much he is as loving and pampering towards her in whatever she wants big or small whenever they were together. With Tony, it was him pampering her mostly, and flirting with her alongside with lavishing her with all sorts of luxury. And she knows well that both males are the sorts that would not be willing to share or be satisfied until one of them is chosen to be her partner.

Kagome cringes as she heard the loud arguments of three particular males became more and more apparent whilst she sat in the living room looking out of the veranda to see the calm sea and bright sun. The voices got louder as they appeared at the top of the stairs, her presence was ignored amidst their heated discussion as they stood there pushing theories into each other's face. Kagome shook her head at their usual antics, and just as she thought that they were going to ignore her and continue on with their endless banter, Loki had slinked his way to her side to press a gentle morning kiss upon her hand.

She was pleasantly surprise, of all people, Kagome had expected Loki to not be that observant to his surrounding peers whenever he is engage in scholarly banter and debate. Tony was next to realize of her presence as he put his heated _discussion_ on hold, to place a morning kiss upon her cheek. Bruce who saw all these was amused as he shook his head at their turn of attention, and turned his own attention to the kitchen where he decided to make some coffee for everyone else. It was a pleasant surprise that they took notice of her even during their heated debate, though it made her wonder if they would still do the same should either one of them be her chosen partner.

Loki had glared at Tony but settled hims elf closely beside of her, pleased that she did not move away from him, but at the same time not at all happy that neither did she move away from the like Anthony Stark. As thought to further annoy Loki, Tony climb over the couch the carelessly place an arm around Kagome's shoulder as he brought her closer to him with a coy smile upon his lips that suggests many things. Loki growled his anger rising, but Kagome turned to look at him and his anger simmered down only a moment.

"How about some brunch," Tony questioned in a low suggestive voice, his body inching closer to Kagome with each second until the space between them disappeared. Loki's eyes darkened yet seemingly glow a slow acidic green as though it was like glowing amber of coal under a different spark.

"She's not interested Stark," he hissed out a reply drawing Kagome back with enough force for Kagome to lean almost her entire weight upon him. She did not reply, but look somewhat shock as she looked up at the Fallen Prince.

"I believe _eyes of Oz_ that I was addressing the lovely Goddess here," he replied Loki in his usual offhanded manner as Tony waved Loki off as though dismissing him, and it did not sit well with the other and Tony knew just that.

Men, they could be rather exhausting to handle, more so especially if they were both always at loggerheads.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, I'm so sorry that it took me so l ong to actually have a chapter for this up, just that had to think of how to go about with this story. Again, Sorry!  
P.S. I have fixed the mistakes of the weird spaces in between some of my wordings, thanks for pointing it out!

To Jerrico's Pain  
Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to put up a chapter, am glad to see that y ou're still active around in fanfiction as well! Hope that you enjoy this chapte r.

To Tenshi Kagome1312  
Hi! I'm glad that you're enjoying the st ory, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!


	28. The Bad

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 28: The Bad**

In the end, it was decided that everyone joined them in having breakfast, those that were able to make it of course. Thor was almost as always, oblivious as he went along with them, happy to be getting some good food that comes naturally in the realm of Midgard. However Loki was the most displease by his appearance around them, more so especially, around him. Banner had been considerate enough to avoid going with them, just in case he goes green. It was understandable, and with Loki there, there was no telling how fast it would take before he too would appear.

It was almost too painful and unbearable for Loki, Kagome could see as she reached out to take hold of his hand from under the table, a reassuring look in her eyes that tells him that he is doing good in tolerating the things that is going around him. And through it he tolerated and kept his silver tongue in check as Loki refrained from making any comments or let his temper known as he concentrated on the hand that was holding his again. However she was not his until she has come to a decision on that and he knows it too. It was times like these that he wished for his powers back to eliminate the competition just as easily, even if Kagome did not like it that much at all.

They returned to the Tower together as Tony and Loki continued to throw theories into one another's face, almost leaving Kagome alone to talk to Thor at times, but would also drag her into their debate over Science and Magic. It was always a topic that was popularly debated over and it brought out a thundering round of laughter from Thor as he commented on how the mortal's mind is not vast enough to accept the use of magic without it having a bad effect in them that might result to death or insanity. Neither of it was worth the risk, however being it is Tony's theory, he was more than willing to give it a go, in magic. Kagome had to step in and draw a clear line regarding about that before she made it back into her room to take another well-deserved nap as she thought of the many things that she had experienced in her years.

Tony was the one who had knocked and received no reply from her as he knocked louder again, before opening the door to see Kagome in bed and unmoving. Her body was in an odd angle of sleep as he tried to readjust her, wanting her to be more comfortable. The idea to slip into the same bed as her was even more tempting, as it was a thought to help her get _even_ more comfortable and all cozy up. Though sadly for him, before Tony could even do that, Kagome awaken as she looked straight at him, a slow sly smile appear upon her lips in the semi-darkness that somehow sent a chill running down Tony's spine. This was a first, coming from Kagome especially. She was no more harmful than a baby is when in its crib. And how wrong he was when Tony next found Kagome to be slowly crawling up to him as though she was ready to pounce on him like some prey.

He had thought it to be rather hot, to actually be on the receiving end of it, especially after holding back for such a long time. Tony was more than welcoming on this new change in her as he leaned back with his arms supporting his upper body as he smiled indulgently at the pretty sight before of him. Gone was the shy, and demure girl that everyone had come to know as someone less "_giving_" to her body and more giving to others in their luck. The Kagome now, is a huge turn on, especially with how her disheveled bed hair was toss to the side of her head, the thin silk chemise that she had chosen to wear for her rest was already slipping off her smooth creamy like shoulders teasing him to no end of what she looked like without it.

As though it was too good to be true, Kagome straddled Tony by his hip as she bit her lower lips with a slow shy smile forming as she pushed him down into her bed. She lowered herself down to him, her body pressing almost closely to his as she brought her face so close to him that he could almost kiss her lips, but was denied of it as she adjusted her body to his, wriggling down a little as it earned her a groan from Tony. It was too much, but it did not matter for what he was experiencing at the moment, and soon to be getting as well.

It was like being in heaven he had thought as she brought her lips so closed to the many sensitive area over his face, her light touches over his body tingled in the best of ways. She was a nymph, a succubus, and if this was a dream, Tony wished to any other Gods that were listening for it to never end. And then he was awarded with the taste of her lips, and it was like drinking water after having consumed a lot of alcohol. It was not what he had expected, it was even better as Tony finally used his hands to explore the curves of her body, the length of her thighs and to return the favor of her teasing him so badly.

"_How lucky are you feeling tonight Mr. Stark,"_ she purred into his ears, her tongue flicking out to lick his earlobe before she suckled on it for a moment, his thoughts lost to bliss.

Her hand touched around the arc reactor where it kept his heart alive as a devious smile graced her face, and just a single touch from her it sent him into shock from the sharp pain that coming from where her finger had lightly touched. She sat upright as she glanced down, licking her lips as though she was savoring something exquisite before bringing her finger that she had touched him with up to her lips as she smiled at him coyly. And just as she was about to do more damage, Loki entered her room, a concern look upon his face, but soon it became something else, a more serious almost frightful expression as he shut the door behind him with a bang.

Loki was angry, livid even.

* * *

A/N:

To all my Readers  
Hello, I'm really sorry about the delay in replies as I have been busy with work and the many things that comes along with it. Do pardon me if I do not reply you until the next chapter, and I do hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend!

To Atsuko Kimiko Daichi  
Hello, thank you so much for your viewership, I'm trying to minimize my mistakes at the moment. Do pardon me though as my English is not really that good, especially my grammar and vocabulary. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter though!

To Ladytygon  
Hello, I'm sorry about the previous chapter really. It was odd when I had read through it that the spaces did not appear in the 'edit document' function, I had adjusted it after reading your comments that day as well, and thank you again for pointing it out to me.

To Jerrico's Pain  
It is great to see you again! I really do enjoy your own latest chapter as well, I was reading it on my way home and it was captivating. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

To dark-wolf-howl  
I'm sure either male would love to know that you have their support. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	29. Discord

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 29: Discord**

_"Loki,"_ she purred, a pleased smile upon her lips as he approached her in a matter of steps, grabbing her by her arm as he dragged her off Tony. It was more than he could bear to see the one that he treasured more than anything else in all the realms to do something that he would have least expected. Loki had growled out a shout for Tony to get out of her room, need to "have a word' with her, but instead was met with silence to which Kagome was smiling proudly at her handy work as she took a few steps back to appreciate what was going on. The little chaos here was sure to lead to something else soon and the taste of it was just as exquisite as she had remembered it to be, the time when she had yet to meet Loki.

Tony was in pain, it was like having a heart attack as he tried to breath in deeply but the pain kept on persisting. He would have liked to shout out a command or at least for someone to save him but instead he was speechless and lost whatever ability to speak for the time being.

_"Pity isn't it,"_ Kagome almost whispered it out as she walked right pass Loki to sit beside of Tony, her slip riding up to show peeks of what she was wearing beneath as she crossed her ankles.

_"He really is such a fine example I would say," _she told him with a slight pout, using a finger to trace along the arc reactor as she tapped it for a few times before standing again to stand beside of Loki _"for a mortal that is."_

"Who are you," Loki demanded of Kagome as he glared at her dangerously, gripping tightly to her wrist in a death grip as he increasingly added more strength to it. She pouted than frowned as she looked at where he was gripping her so tightly, wanting to use her other hand to release herself of his touch, but instead he gripped the other as well as he flung her up against the nearest wall. His reflexes were quick as lightning as he pinned Kagome against the wall by her neck then, not at all pleased of what was going on, thinking that whoever it was posing as Kagome is a fraud and defiling her name and appearance at the same time.

_"I'm hurt, don't you remember me, at all,"_ she asked a face of mock hurt as she brought a hand out to touch the hand that was holding such a strong grip to her neck. _"I'm Kagome, the Goddess of Chaos, __Amatsu-Mikaboshi__."_

No one was informed Loki was sure, of it for he was always able to sift through for whatever information that he wanted, especially when it had come to be about the female that he had fell in love with centuries ago. They stood there for a long moment, Loki glaring at Kagome with a critical eye as he tried to assess the current situation. The anger in him was still stirring like a serpent that was slowly coiling around him, and Tony was seemingly forgotten for a moment as he struggled to take even deep breaths, trying to push the pain away.

"_If you do not hurry dear Trickster, I'm afraid Mr. Stark would be suffering even more,"_ she told him after a moment. A coy smile upon her lips, though no sooner had she said that, apparently anyone else within the living quarters were alerted as they all rushed into her room with all haste and panic, ready to tackle whatever issue was presented to them.

Her appearance was still the same as when Kagome was having her "fun" with Tony, not seemingly bothered at all with what a _treat_ she was looking like at the moment as she went to sit on her chair, her body leaning against the backrest of it as she rested her arm on top of the chair.

"Tony!" some shouted in panic, Thor however was the first to turn sharply in the direction of Loki as he pointed Mjölnir at him, dangerously fuming as he stalked towards Loki.

Things were starting to get interesting as Kagome smiled almost widely like a Cheshire cat, pleased at how things had took such a wonderful turn for her. Loki was all but pinned up against the wall with Mjölnir being held by Thor as he grabbed Loki by his throat in a threatening manner that would most like break the neck of a fragile mortal being. It was such glorious fun, watching as the two Asgardian fought against one another with words until the rest of the Avengers came in to help break the fight before something like in the forest happens again.

No one gave him the chance to explain as things got more heated up between them, Kagome had joined in at a few points to help _fan_ the argument into a bigger flame. When Kagome went to visit Tony who was resting in his room, hoarsely giving instructions to JARVIS in mumbles, she smiled as she waited patiently within the shadows, coming out only when he rested again, silent as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

_"So how lucky do you feel Mr. Stark?"_ she asked again, walking up right beside of Tony as she took a seat beside of him, half lying down against him as she purred into his ears.

* * *

A/N:

To my Readers  
I must be on a roll or something to have come up with a new chapter so fast. Enjoy!

To Jerrico's Pain  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new installment!

To Tenshi Kagome1312  
Thank you, I hope that you are enjoying this as well!

To Guest  
Oh, he might be running, the question would be, which direction would it be. Enjoy!


	30. Sowing Discord

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 30: Sowing Discord  
**  
_"Good evening Mr. Stark," _Kagome smiled down at him with mischief shining in her eyes as she watches his widened fractionally at her presence. The sudden change in Kagome was something that he had not expected, especially not what she could do with just a single touch from her.

Tony had imagined countless of times of what it would be like to see everything about her, the way she would look like without clothes and the pleasure that she would be able to provide with the many centuries of being alive. The many secrets that she would be able to 'impart' to him should they get a little hot and steamy. He was nervous, but did not show it as he covered it with a light chuckle, combing his fingers through his hair as he smoothened it back.

"I would say that luck was on my side earlier on," Tony told her as he sat himself up slowly, taking it easy on his heart as he watches the Goddess from the side of his eyes, even going so far as to use his senses to feel for her presence.

Kagome was dressed as little as when he had entered her room, this time it would seemed that she did not mind of how she looks, or could have possibly know of how it would affect him. He saw the smirk tugging at the edge of her lips as she smiled at him, her eyes half fluttering close as she laid stretched out like how a cat would, purring as she stretched her legs enough for the chemise that she wore to slip up more than it should. With an indulgent smile upon her lips, Kagome cracked open an eye to see Tony watching her carefully almost longingly with a certain luster in his eyes. It was a look that she knows all too well as she lifted a finger curling in her direction for him to come to her.

_"And how great would your luck be at the moment Mr. Stark?" _Kagome asked as she beckoned for Tony.

She could see the hesitation in him as he deliberated between going to her or not. However Kagome could be so ever persuasive when needed as she ran her foot against the length of his leg. All it took was for him to take a few steps as Kagome hooked her leg around his waist to draw him down to her. Kagome heard the silent groan coming from him as his body was pressed up against the length of hers. His hand trailed along her thigh as he looked into those light brown eyes of her that held so much mischief and a silent promise of something in it. It was always easy for Tony to hold his own desires back, or for any female actually, though with her, he was finding it increasingly difficult to accomplished that.

Their eyes meet for the longest possible of time for Tony as he felt himself straining, trying to get a grip of himself but was instead was having difficulty with her scent assaulting his nose and also the many thoughts that went through his mind. There were many a things that he would like to do with her and not all of them are slow, easy and sweet. He saw her tongue flicking out to lick his lips as she reached out with her own to suckle upon his lips, and that was all it took for him to become so uninhibited. It was definitely a first, the urgency and the roughness of it as Tony moved his hand to explore the curves of her body, the every little bump and the softness of her.

"_Tony,"_ she moaned out his name, her hand dragging through his hair as Kagome arched her back against his touches and kisses. It was always one of those factors that would easily drive a man wild, even more so for a person like her that had been practicing celibacy from any deeds of pleasure a few centuries ago. Tony on the other hand was more than giving in that department as the urgency builds up in him to have her, the need to capture everything about her. That and also the way she was reacting was all that he could handle to want to know even more of her reaction to every little thing that pushed him over the edge.

"How's about we put that to the test," Tony murmured in between of his administration over her body that she presented to him.

Words were lost between the two of them as both mortal and Goddess in Tony's room was all but playing heavily into foreplay. They teased one another like it was a competition to see who would give into their desires first. However before any of them could get to the main deed, the Avengers who entered Tony's room had a look of shock upon their face as they all but stared at the two of them. Loki who was amongst them, dragged on by Thor, was not at all pleased as he pushed pass the Avengers to get to the two in bed. His eyes furious and seething its deadly acidic green that caught Kagome's interest as she looked at him with a new found interest.

Tony however scowled at their newfound audience as he told them to leave his room, pushing them out along with Loki. He was so close to bedding Kagome as Tony tried to push him out but was no match to the God. Instead, Loki reached out to grab hold of Tony's hand hissing at him of what rightfully belongs to him, especially Kagome as he slammed the door close, somehow not with his hand or legs, but by magic it would seem. It was perhaps the residual of magic that was not fully removed, but it worked well in this case.

_"Tony,"_ she purred reaching out for him as she beckoned him back to her side and in bed. Kagome's eyes were looking at Loki all the time to see his reaction as she brought Tony back into her embrace and shared a kiss with him as she watches Loki from over his shoulder.

Loki never was one to take things like this well, especially when someone else is making a move on someone else that he had formerly staked a claim upon, centuries ago. She smiled as she showed Tony the attention that he needed with Loki their audience. It was a thrill as there was a feel of excitement bubbling in her to see the type of discord that would be sown between the two males. It was always an easy task for what she was doing as Kagome topped Tony, taking the lead as things escalated for Tony and Kagome.

The God of Mischief locked the door behind him, stalking towards the two as he grabbed hold of Kagome, dragging her away from the man of iron as he showed the both of them just who Kagome belonged to. She found it adorable, but perhaps not to the two male that are vying for her in a more _physical_ manner, out-doing one another as they attempted to make her scream either of their name. Tony groaned out, not liking of being left hanging, or having what should rightly belonged to him taken away in front of him.

This means war.

* * *

A/N:  
To my Readers  
I must **really** be on a role for writing up another chapter so fast, but I'm worried that perhaps the next chapter would be somewhat slower due to the new workload that I'm getting at the moment. Hope that you guys enjoy this! And this is rated M for safety. Cheers!

To Atsuko Kimiko Daichi  
I'm so glad that you enjoyed the story so much. Here's a new update, enjoy!

To Jerrico's Pain  
Unexpected in what way if I may ask? And thank you so much, I hope that you enjoyed this new update!


	31. 3 Days

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 31: 3 Days  
**

Amongst the Avengers, the thin line on which everyone seem to thread on, disappeared rather quickly, and things got a lot more interesting after the door was locked. Things were thrown as a female laughter could be heard through the chaotic shouting and growling of males. On various occasion, the few Avengers in Stark Tower would urgently knocked then banged on it as they began to panic when they heard the sound of the two males arguing. However anyone that were banging on the door, they were immediately turned away by the unison voice of the two males that were raging a mini war in the bedroom of Kagome, their Goddess of Luck, and Chaos.

By the time that anyone got out of the room, it was about 3 days later as Tony was the first to make an appearance, his appearance worse from wear but with a certain smug satisfaction that no one could seem to wipe it off his face. Loki was no where to be seen, though the least could be said about Kagome who rested peacefully in Tony's bed, fast asleep tired and worn from wear it would seem. The rest of the Avengers could only imagine the worse of things as they kept their watchful eyes upon the 3 people that reside in Stark Towers.

There was practically nothing that they could do to ever get information out of Loki and Kagome, and they know that, however Tony himself was another story as they know he would sometimes tend to brag about it, but even Banner was not going to help them pry into what he deemed as their own personal problems. Pity as it would seem as Kagome walked about in her room, practically in all her glory if it were not for her lingerie set, a particular one that Tony had bought her from Japan. The Goddess studied her appearance as she tried piling her hair atop her head, her expression that of a mischievous fox as she could practically taste the chaos that would soon slowly unfold should they find certain things happening. Loki who had slide into her room was studying this Kagome of which he had never seen before in quiet contemplation.

"You're different, your powers it's not quite the same as how it used to be," he drawled, coming up to where Kagome was as he watches her every little movement, the micro movements upon her face, the ever slight fraction on the opening of her eyes when she finally took note of him. He saw it all, and yet there was this air that surrounds her that reminded him very much of himself as the Trickster that was known through all the Worlds. It was also the very same hint of a power that he had felt when he first saw her in the woods and had thrown it aside thinking that it was something else nearby that was playing with his own senses.

_"I'm sure that you've felt it before dear Fallen Prince," _Kagome mentioned in a voice soft like a whisper as she let her hair cascade down her back taking slow calculating steps towards Loki as her hips sway almost too seductively like she was doing a private dance just for him only.

Her hand reached out to touch the side of his face, watching part of his illusion fall off to give way to the blue skin that was unique to the kind of Frost Giants in his Realm, where they were the most hated of monsters for Asgard. Loki growled out in annoyance as he grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist almost too tightly that it would snap that of any mortals, but Kagome was not one at all, and she smirked at him.

_"Dear me, I seemed to have struck a cord," _Kagome replied as she merely plucked his fingers away from her wrist, walking back to her vanity table as she looked at him through the mirror of her beauty table. Her mere touch had cause his illusion to drop as Loki's red eyes glared at her overly heatedly, and how it burned with the hatred of his appearance that she had brought out of him at the moment that it made him want to do some damage and cause some chaos to sooth his anger. It was that mere few pricks that she needed to push him in the right direction, however how Loki would react was something that Kagome had not taken into account or even into calculation.

* * *

A/N:

To my Readers  
Hello to all of you! I do understand that there has been quite a twist in plot, though I'm taking it as it comes along and hope that you would better enjoy this story as well. I hope that none of you are disappointed by this new chapters up and I'll see you around soon if possible! Cheers!


	32. Lost For Words

**Inuyasha crossover The Avengers  
Chapter 32: Lost For Words  
**

His appearance was something that he had found hideous as always, a growl rumbled from his chest as he turned blazing red eyes in Kagome's direction. Grabbing her by the throat, Kagome was left to dangle high up in the air, thrashing as she struggled to get away from his tightening grip, threatening to snap her neck and crushing her windpipe just as easily. It was perhaps one of the most unpleasant of sensation that she hated the most as she sent a jolt of purifying shock through the hand that held her up in midair. Kagome coughed and choked a little trying to breath in air back into her lungs.

She almost laughed at it when Loki realized whom it was that he was trying to strangle as he looked at his hand that did the deed. Kagome straightened herself as she laughed outright, one would think that it would be delightful, charming even to be something that of a joyful lark. However for this instance, Loki froze as he turned to look at her sharply, worried for the one that he love, yet now he was skeptical even of the person that he thought he used to know.

_"Oh dear sweet Loki, you're really not living up to what your title dictates, I'm appalled,"_ she said in mock, pouting almost as she gave him a look of sadness, her eyes laughing at him as she sat herself down upon her bed, waiting for him to make another move in gleeful anticipation.

Kagome saw the many hesitance in his eyes, he still saw her as that poor sweet girl that they had all come to love and understand, but no one seem to understand that this part was very much her as compared to the other version of _her_. In fact it was always a rather rare occurrence that it would appear and balance out the other side of her by creating mischief and chaos amongst the mortals. She smiled in sly her eyes half closed as she lay down on her side, patiently waiting for him to make a move. It was something unforeseen when he had attacked her, with Gods, they are most of the time harder to predict, though with Loki she had originally two inkling of what he would do, but never putting much faith in him attacking her in a more literal way.

Loki was however rendered speechless for the first time by Kagome, as he tried to access the current situation, wanting an answer as to her behavior and the solution to it. He knows well that even sorcery would not help as he looked at the Goddess who lay in bed as thought awaiting or offering herself up to anyone that would dare to take the challenge of taming her. He watched her rise as she walked towards him, the sway to her hips as the material of her chemise made soft rustling sound, her scent was stronger, a heady mix of spice and sweetness as it wafted the air around him, assaulting his senses. It was hard to be immune to feminine charms such as hers as she brought a hand up to lightly trace the lighter blue markings upon his arms and hands with light feather touches of her fingers. The skin that she had touched returned to that of the skin tone that he had grown accustomed to seeing and grown up in as an Asgardian.

_"Do not fret dear Prince, there's many things in which you can accomplish easily," _Kagome whispered into his ears, letting her breath tickle his skin as she kissed his earlobe, tempted to do more than just that, but left it as it is to stand before of Loki.

Her hands trailed up the clothes that he was wearing, straightening it as she smiled in shy at him, her eyes a dazzling shade of light honey hazel color sparked with untold mystery and answer that only she seem to know and withhold. If it was anything, this was also one of Loki's weakness, the need to figure out a puzzle, to tame the _shrew_ that now seem to have taken over his Kagome.

_"I know just what you desire," _she purred, trailing her fingers against his skin as she slide her hands under his shirt, caressing the tone muscles that was beneath it as she felt him took in a breath of air and smiled up at him in all her innocence.

_"Just wish it, and it'll be yours," _Kagome whispered in a soft caress to his ears as she felt his muscles tensed under her hands. She turned her head up to look at him with soften eyes that looked almost as innocent as a kitten's a slow smile upon her face as she leaned against his cool body, her fingers trailing up and down his spine slowly.

Loki's jaw clenched down tightly as he tried to be rational in thinking, anger and want mixing with one another as he tried to maintain his cool or at least a neutral look upon his face. His mouth felt dry as Loki tried for a moment to thinking of what had caused her to be like this, but even more so, of the _wish_ that she had granted him. Powerful though not as much as him she may be, but he was a skeptic when it comes to this especially with the way there was a certain glow within her eyes that spoke differently yet somehow truthfully as well.

He, the God of Mischief, Lies and Fire was at a lost for better words or thoughts.

* * *

A/N:

To my Readers  
Yes! Another chapter update! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, its the second half of the year in which it gets more busy here with work popping up everywhere. Sorry again for letting you guys wait for so long!

I hope that you enjoy this chapter and story thus far. Enjoy and have a great weekend!


End file.
